Un jour peutetre
by sofia dex
Summary: Sam est faite prisonnière et repense à ce qui s'est passé.
1. Partie 1 : Le temps des souvenirs

Un jour, peut-être…

**Auteur :** Sophie

**Disclaimers :** Cette fanfic est écrite à but non lucratif par une fan de stargate (vous en doutiez ! lol). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de MGM

**Genre :** Un peu tout, romance, aventure, suspense, drame, enfin tout quoi !

**Résumé : - de toute la fic :** Sam est faite prisonnière par Baal et attend que l'on vienne la sauver...

**- De cette partie :** Sam est enfermée et repense aux événements qui ont précédé sa capture.

**Note de l'auteur (donc de moi…lol) :** Bon je vous demande juste d'être indulgents car c'est ma première fic donc… Ah, et au fait enfin je précise juste sinon, vous n'allez pas trop comprendre, la fic est en trois parties et là c'est la première !

**Note de la correctrice (c'est Min ! d'ailleurs merci à toi !) :** mdr merci de préciser qu'elle est en trois parties et qu'on est dans la première, sinon on aurait pas compris…oups, ah si peut être, c'est écrit en gros juste en dessous… Aïe ! mais non je ne me moque pas de toi Sophie… (est ce que c'est mon genre ?) Sinon, merci de m'avoir demandé de corriger cette superbe fic, je me suis bien amusée, chers lecteurs, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps parce que je vois vos regards impatients tous rivés sur moi et… ok, c'est bon, je me tais, et place à…

Partie 1

Le temps des souvenirs

Chapitre 1

« _Cela fait bientôt deux ans. Oui deux ans sans nouvelles d'eux. Où sont-ils ? Viendront-ils me chercher ? Me trouveront-ils ? Toutes ces questions reviennent sans cesse et je ne peux les calmer en leur apportant une réponse. Au fond je n'en sais rien et cette attente m'est insupportable. Pourtant je vis, ce doit être le plus important, mais la vie en elle-même ne suffit pas. J'en veux plus, toujours plus… Non c'est faux je demande juste le droit de vivre une vie normale, de vivre simplement ma vie comme je l'entends sans avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit, sans avoir peur de dire un mot et risquer des représailles à la hauteur de mes propos… Je veux juste vivre, et non pas survivre !_

_Certains pourront dire qu'au fond j'ai de la chance, d'autres vont me plaindre et avoir pitié de moi. Quant à moi je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce que je vis, car vivre en se demandant quand viendra sa mort, est-ce réellement vivre ? Pourtant la vie n'est-ce pas respirer, boire, et manger ? Je l'ai pensé pendant longtemps, mais aujourd'hui je peux dire sans me tromper que vivre c'est plus que ça ! Vivre, c'est la chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, de se lever le matin, de sourire aux gens qui nous sourient à leur tour… Mais la vie c'est aussi des larmes, des cris et la peur de se retrouver seule de ne plus pouvoir se réveiller le matin et de ne plus pouvoir sourire, de ne plus pouvoir aimer… Un jour, peut-être, quelqu'un lira ses quelques lignes et se rendra compte de la véritable signification du mot vie et il ne la gâchera pas. Bien sûr il y a certaines choses que l'on peut regretter, des choses qu'on aurait préféré oublier mais qui restent dans notre esprit comme marquées au fer, et les douleurs reviennent lancinantes, sans prévenir. Mais le plus important c'est de ne pas oublier l'espoir, de ne pas oublier qu'il existe toujours une personne qui peut nous aider, qui que nous soyons... Moi j'ai décidé de me battre, mais combien temps pourrais-je encore tenir ?…_ »

Je relus lentement cette lettre et griffonna encore quelques phrases. Ecrire me faisait du bien, j'avais l'impression que le papier absorbait toute la détresse dont j'étais empreinte. Je revivais les événements tous les jours, toutes les heures… Je me demandais où tout avait basculé. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas, c'était pourquoi j'avais commencé à écrire, et à tenir ainsi une sorte de journal. Le Général O'Neill dirait sans doute que c'est encore une vieille habitude de scientifique de toujours tout noter. Il aurait sans doute raison, mais cela me faisait du bien alors pourquoi s'en abstenir ? Le plaisir n'existait pas dans cet endroit. Seul la haine, la peur, l'horreur résistaient dans ce monde de feu et de fumé. J'avais fait le tour de la planète mais n'avais trouvé aucune trace d'une porte des étoiles. Elle ressemblait de manière inquiétante à la prison où Apophis avait été retenu. Mais elle avait été détruite, alors où me trouvais-je ?

Je me replongeais une nouvelle fois dans mes souvenirs en essayant de ne rien laisser de côté et de comprendre… Oui comprendre était la seule chose que je désirais autant que ma liberté.

Chapitre 2

Deux ans déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'avais été faite prisonnière par Baal. Mais tout avait réellement commencé quand Daniel, Teal'c et moi avions découvert Kyane sur une planète qui ne présentait, outre la présence de cette jeune fille, aucune trace de civilisation. Elle avait l'air si démunie, si fragile. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales. Cela devait faire un certain temps déjà qu'elle survivait seule sur cette planète rebaptisée par le SGC P4X-276. A tour de rôle nous avons essayé de lui parler, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce que nous lui disions.

J'actionnai les symboles du DHD et le vortex de la porte des étoiles s'ouvrit. Je demanda à parler au général de la situation de la jeune fille. Bientôt une voix familière se fit entendre.

« Colonel Carter ?

- Oui mon général, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de civilisation sur cette planète hormis une jeune fille qui ne doit pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle ne parle pas et à l'air effrayé. Daniel et Teal'c sont avec elle en ce moment.

- … Ramenez là au SGC, ordonna-t-il après un moment d'hésitation

- A vos ordres mon général. »

Le vortex se referma et la connexion radio fut coupée. Je me dirigeai vers Daniel et Teal'c qui ne parvenaient toujours pas à se faire comprendre de la jeune fille. Je leur annonçai que nous allions la ramener avec nous sur Terre.

Nous repartions donc vers la porte, au moment où un planeur de la mort nous survola. La jeune fille tenta de fuir de l'autre côté des bombardements mais Teal'c la saisit et l'entraîna de force vers la porte. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre ! Les Goa'ulds savaient que nous étions là et nous n'étions pas assez nombreux pour les combattre. Un deuxième planeur nous bombarda. Leurs tirs devenaient de plus en plus précis. Daniel parvint à entrer les codes de la Terre sur le DHD et après avoir donné le code d'identification de SG-1 nous nous précipitions dans le vortex au moment même où les deux planeurs revenaient à l'attaque.

Nous avons roulé le long de la rampe d'accès de la porte où la jeune fille perdit connaissance. Le général O'Neill se précipita vers nous pour nous porter secours et s'informer des événements qui venaient de se produire :

« Des planeurs de la mort, mon général… deux…Ils nous ont bombardés au moment où l'on regagnait la porte… » Je m'interrompis essoufflée. Jack s'en aperçut. « Allez tous à l'infirmerie, le débriefing aura lieu dans une heure, profitez-en pour vous reposer un peu. »

Nous nous exécutions et nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie. Daniel paraissait soucieux.

« Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange que juste au moment où l'on se trouvait sur cette planète, des planeurs de la mort surgissent de nulle part ? Nous demanda-t-il intrigué.

- C'est en effet très étrange docteur Jackson, acquiesça Teal'c en penchant la tête dans un signe d'approbation.

- Peut-être savaient-ils que nous étions là ? Ou peut-être recherchaient-ils la fille ? » M'interrogeai-je à voix haute.

Cette conversation prit fin car nous arrivions à l'infirmerie. Nous ne souffrions que de quelques contusions dues à notre chute et de quelques brûlures bénignes. La jeune fille en revanche n'avait pas eu la même chance que nous et s'était cassée le bras dans sa chute. De plus elle se trouvait en état de choc. Il lui faudrait sans doute quelques jours pour se remettre.

L'heure du débriefing était arrivée, et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Jack nous attendait déjà.

« Vous allez bien ? S'enquit-il avant de commencer.

- Oui mon général, assurai-je au nom de toute l'équipe. Néanmoins, la jeune fille est toujours inconsciente. Le médecin pense qu'elle se réveillera d'ici peu, poursuivis-je.

- Bien, bien… répondit Jack d'un air songeur. Mais que c'est-il passé ? Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de Goa'ulds lors de la transmission radio !

- Ils sont arrivés juste après. Ils ont essayé de nous barrer le chemin vers la porte. Il y en avait deux, mais nous ignorons pour quelles raisons ils étaient là. A vrai dire, ils n'y en avait aucune, à par nous et cette fille, il n'y avait rien sur cette planète d'intéressant. Tout du moins que nous ayons vu, rectifiai-je dans ma volonté d'être la plus exacte possible.

- Et cette fille ? Qui est-elle ?

- Nous l'ignorons, mon général, elle refuse de communiquer avec nous. Nous ignorons même si elle nous comprend.

- Mais je pense qu'elle connaît les Goa'ulds… Si vous vous souvenez bien elle a tenté de s'enfuir juste avant qu'on aperçoive les planeurs de la mort. Je crois qu'elle les avait entendu, ajouta Daniel.

-Comment aurait-elle pu les entendre ? Demandai-je perplexe.

- Elle a dû passer beaucoup de temps sur cette planète toute seule, ses sens ont dû se développer, expliqua Daniel. »

Cette théorie était très intéressante mais ne donnait pas de réponses aux questions essentielles, qui était cette fille, et que cherchaient les planeurs de la mort ? Les deux étaient peut-être liés, mais nous ne pourrions le découvrir que lorsque nous aurions réussi à communiquer avec elle.

Chapitre 3

Teal'c aidait Daniel à traduire une tablette découverte lors d'une précédente mission. Quant à moi, je m'évertuais à modifier le générateur à Naqquada pour lui donner plus de puissance, mais ce n'était pas chose gagnée, car la seule substance pouvant augmenter la puissance du générateur était le Naqquadria qui se révélait toujours aussi instable. Si j'arrivais à le stabiliser dans un simple générateur, il serait possible d'utiliser le Naqquadria dans n'importe quelle arme et de faire nos propres boucliers pour le Prométhée. Les boucliers offerts par les Asgards étaient vraiment prodigieux, mais ils ne s'étaient pas révélés aussi efficaces que nous l'espérions face aux armes d'Anubis. A ce jour, la menace que faisait planer Anubis n'existait plus, mais Baal avait réuni une nouvelle flotte et avait récupéré une grande partie des Jaffas au service d'Anubis. Ils devenaient donc un ennemi redoutable… J'étais encore plongée dans de nouveaux calculs quand Daniel entra :

« Sam la jeune fille est réveillée. Jack nous demande.

- J'arrive. Elle a dit quelque chose ? Poursuivai-je.

- Non, c'est bien pour ça que Jack nous demande… » Répondit en souriant Daniel.

Teal'c nous avait précédé. Il gardait la porte. Des cris perçants nous parvenaient de l'infirmerie. Je me précipitais, et je découvris la source de ces cris. Il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui terrorisée, se pelotonnait dans un coin de la pièce. Cette scène était inimaginable, cette jeune fille était si bouleversante ! Les infirmiers essayaient de s'approcher d'elle mais ils n'y parvenaient pas. Elle utilisait ses ongles, ses dents comme moyen d'attaque et de défense, tel un animal traqué, et s'en servaient contre quiconque s'approchait d'elle. Elle renversa ainsi un plateau où des instruments médicaux étaient posés, utilisés dans les mains de la jeune fille ils représentaient des armes aussi dangereuses que des couteaux.

Je m'approchais lentement en lui parlant le plus calmement, le plus doucement possible pour tenter de la rassurer mais, je finis par reculer au moment où elle me menaça d'un scalpel.

Jack arriva à ce moment là. Il regarda la jeune fille et s'approcha à son tour. Il lui demandait de lui donner ce qu'elle tenait, mais elle le gardait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il parvint néanmoins à s'en approcher plus que les autres, et elle ne paraissait pas vouloir se défendre. Elle gémissait faiblement mais ne réagissait pas. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, la prit doucement dans ses bras et la redéposa dans son lit. Le médecin de garde lui administra un fort calmant. Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil artificiel.

« Que faisiez-vous à cette pauvre fille ? » Nous demanda Jack, visiblement d'une humeur massacrante. Il faut dire que l'obtention du traité d'alliance avec le peuple de la planète P4X-357 ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais tout ceci n'avait pas d'importance à cet instant.

« Elle refusait que quiconque l'approche, mon général. Elle utilisait un scalpel pour se défendre, me justifiai-je.

- Moi, j'ai bien réussi, non ? répliqua Jack froidement.

- Oui mon général, approuvai-je.

- Enfin… il faut croire qu'aucune femme ne peut résister à mon charme », ironisa-t-il.

Voyant que tout le monde souriait à sa blague, ravi, il me fit signe ainsi qu'à Daniel et à Teal'c de le suivre dans le couloir.

« La prochaine fois qu'elle se réveille, essayez de savoir qui elle est et d'où elle vient et si les planeurs de la mort étaient là pour elle ou non, nous expliqua-t-il.

- Mon général, je crois que vous auriez plus de chance que nous d'obtenir des informations, affirmai-je.

- En effet O'Neil, cette jeune fille ne vous a pas repoussé quand vous vous êtes approché d'elle, confirma Teal'c.

- Oui bon… Nous verrons ça quand elle se réveillera, c'est que j'ai encore un traité à conclure moi… Il serait préférable de l'attacher pour éviter un autre réveil aussi… brutal », poursuivit-il à l'attention de l'équipe médicale qui commençait à ranger l'infirmerie, dévastée par la crise d'hystérie de la jeune fille.

Il sortit une nouvelle fois de l'infirmerie en posant un dernier regard sur cet être si fragile qui dormait maintenant paisiblement puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

De mon côté je restais là, pensive, en la regardant dormir. Tout son corps semblait apaisé et pourtant, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son souffle était régulier, sa respiration lente, mais sa main… Oui, sa main bougeait lentement et cherchait visiblement un moyen de se libérer. Au moment même où cette pensée me traversait l'esprit, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi d'un air de défi.

Comment pouvait-elle être encore consciente avec la dose de tranquillisant qu'elle avait reçu ? Mais là n'était pas la question, ce qui était important c'était de savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait ! C'était impossible qu'elle vienne de cette planète, à par elle, personne d'autre n'y avait vécu et d'après les analyses relevées, elle n'était là que depuis quelques mois au maximum. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle me demanda :

« Vous vous demandez sans doute qui je suis et pourquoi je me trouvais seule sur cette planète !

- Vous comprenez notre langue ? » M'exclamai-je abasourdie, à la fois de l'entendre parler et de l'entendre parler notre langue qu'elle ne paraissait pas comprendre quelques heures plut tôt. Je fis signe à Daniel et à Teal'c qui étaient restés avec moi d'aller prévenir Jack, ce que s'empressa de faire Teal'c. Daniel s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille et commença à l'interroger :

« Quel est votre nom ?... et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que vous parliez notre langue ?

- Je ne savais pas si votre monde était gouverné par un Goa'uld ou non, expliqua froidement la jeune fille. Et je m'appelle Kyane, je viens de la planète Kyran. J'ai fui mon monde lorsque les Goa'ulds sont arrivés, mais il y a eu un problème avec le Shapaï et je me suis retrouvée sur la planète où vous m'avez découverte. J'ai essayé d'entrer des coordonnées mais je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir un passage. Pourquoi ce Jaffa est avec vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

- Ah Teal'c !...il est avec nous… enfin c'est un gentil… Faites lui un sourire Teal'c pour lui montrer que vous êtes gentil, la rassura Jack qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, pendant que Teal'c s'évertuait à faire un sourire qui ressemblait plus une grimace qu'autre chose .

- Mais depuis combien de temps étiez vous coincée sur cette planète ? » Continua Daniel.

Kyane garda le silence tout en nous dévisageant à tour de rôle. Elle semblait troublée, puis elle tomba sur l'oreiller, les calmants ayant enfin fait leurs effets.

« Eh bien maintenant on connaît au moins son nom, s'exclama Jack après un court silence.

- Oui mais nous ignorons toujours s'il existe un lien entre elle et les planeurs de la mort, rectifiai-je.

- Il suffira de le lui demander quand elle se réveillera… Bon moi… Jack regarda sa montre et poursuivit, toutes ses émotions m'ont donné faim !... Raaa…J'ai oublié ce maudit traité ! Tant pis pour mon estomac… quoi que en tant que général j'ai bien le droit à ce qu'on me serve un repas dans mon bureau… Ils attendront bien un peu ! »

Sur ce, il sortit de l'infirmerie et commença à marcher vers son bureau. Je le rejoignis dans le couloir :

« Mon général !

- Oui carter…

- Mon général, vous ne trouvez pas étrange son brusque changement de comportement ?

- Elle avait reçu des calmants Carter… une tonne de clamant, précisa Jack.

- Oui mais ça ne semblait pas avoir perturbé son métabolisme… et… comment a-t-elle fait pour résister aussi longtemps aux effets des calmants ? Insistai-je.

- Carter je ne suis pas médecin, je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! Et pour tout vous dire je m'en moque ! »

Nous arrivions lentement vers son bureau où nous entrâmes, puis il referma la porte derrière moi.

« De toute façon le médecin va lui faire des analyses pour… pour savoir si tout va bien, m'assura-t-il.

-Bien, mon général, » répondis-je.

Je ne savais pas si la conversation était finie et je n'osais partir au risque qu'il me rappelle. J'essayais de capter son regard pour savoir ce que je devais faire quand soudain son regard changea… Peu de fois j'avais vu ce regard, si profond et si triste à la fois, et je sus alors que la conversation qui allait suivre ne concernerait ni Kyane ni le SGC.

« Ouverture extérieure de la porte non programmée ! »

Jack et moi sortîmes alors de son bureau précipitamment pour voir ce qui se passait. Toutes les équipes SG étaient déjà rentrées, cela ne pouvait donc être l'une d'elle !

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jack.

- C'est la signature énergétique Tok'râ mon général, répondit le technicien de la porte.

- Très bien ouvrez l'iris, » ordonna Jack.

Que pouvait donc venir faire la Tok'râ ? Au fond de moi, j'appréhendais cette visite, souvent signe d'une menace pesant sur la Terre. Mais d'un autre côté, il me tardait de revoir mon père et Selmack. Jack se rendit sans doute compte de ma réflexion et me dit en souriant :

« Alors pressée de revoir votre père ?

- Oui c'est vrai que je suis assez impatiente, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai…. Pas de nouvelle de lui. »

Un Tok'râ venait juste à ce moment de franchir la porte, mais ce n'était pas Jacob. J'étais profondément déçue, j'avais tellement envie de le revoir !

« Selmack s'excuse, mais il est actuellement en mission, il m'a chargé de vous embrasser pour lui. » Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa sur les deux joues.

Je lui souris un peu gênée par la situation.

« Qu'est ce qui amène la Tok'râ sur Terre ? S'enquit Jack.

- Nous avons découvert l'existence d'une arme qu'Anubis avait trouvé sur une planète. Nous ignorons où elle se trouve exactement mais il s'agirait d'une arme ressemblant étrangement à celle de la Terre, s'expliqua Morni'c après s'être présenté au général O'Neill et à l'ensemble de Sg1.

- Il y aurait une autre arme sur une autre planète, comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna Jack.

- Techniquement c'est possible mon général, les anciens ne sont pas venus que sur terre, il doit y avoir de nombreuses planètes protégées par cette arme ! Assurai-je.

- Il faut retrouver l'une des esclaves d'Anubis, elle seule connaît l'emplacement de cette planète et les coordonnées de la porte s'y trouvant. Après plusieurs mois de recherches infructueuses nous avions finalement retrouvé sa trace, mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir croyant que nous étions des Goa'ulds. Cette jeune fille s'appelle Kyane et à ce que vous appelez le don d'empathie… reprit Morni'c.

- Nous… commençai-je mais je fus coupée par Jack.

- Pourquoi venir nous dire ça ? Les Tok'râ nous donne pas souvent des informations pareilles sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, sans faire de jeu de mot ! » Ni moi ni les autres ne comprenions où étaient le jeu de mot, ce qu'il dû remarquer puisqu'il poursuivit. « Bien oui derrière la tête… le symbiote… mm… Enfin ce n'est pas le problème, pourquoi la Tok'râ a besoin de notre aide ?

- Baal recherche la fille, il a envoyé des planeurs de la mort sur une planète isolée, et ils ont découvert que des torris les avaient précédés. Nos espions dans les rangs de Baal nous ont tout de suite appris la nouvelle pour que nous puissions venir chercher l'esclave. Elle est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, nous avons trouvé une jeune fille mais elle n'est pas très coopérative. Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'empathie ? » L'interrogea Jack visiblement méfiant, il est vrai que depuis sa mésaventure avec le Tok'râ Kanan qu'il s'était fait implanter, il ne leur faisait pas véritablement confiance.

- Le temps est contre nous Général O'Neill, Baal n'hésitera pas longtemps avant de lancer une attaque contre la Terre surtout depuis qu'il sait que la Torri ignore comment faire fonctionner l'arme des Anciens en cas d'attaque des Goa'ulds ! Repris le Tok'râ de plus en plus impatient.

- Comment sait-il cela ? M'exclamai-je inquiète du sort de la Terre si Baal décidait d'une attaque.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, ce qui importe c'est que Baal le sait et qu'il n'attendra pas longtemps avant d'attaquer ! S'emporta Morni'c.

- Vous ne répondez pas à la question, s'enerva à son tour Jack. Vous ne vous approcherez pas de la fille tant que nous ne saurons pas comment Baal est au courant de tout ça !

- Un espion Tok'râ a été découvert par les jaffas au service de Baal qui a utilisé la même technologie qu'Anubis pour lire dans ses pensées et pour découvrir que l'arme ne fonctionnait pas aussi facilement que tout le monde voulait lui faire croire, avoua-t-il furieux d'avoir à dire que les Tok'râ étaient responsables de la divulgation d'information aussi importante pour la survie de la Terre et plus important de la survie du peuple Tok'râ.

- Raa je le savais ! Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à la Tok'râ ! S'exclama Jack.

- En quoi la découverte de cette arme va-t-il changer quoi que ce soit pour la protection de la Terre ? Demandai-je afin d'atténuer les tensions.

- D'après nos renseignements, les sources dans l'arme seraient pleines donc la planète Terre serait saine et sauve, et cette fille connaîtrait le fonctionnement de l'arme, me répondit-il tout en reprenant son calme.

- Nous irons chercher cette arme nous même ! Je crois que la Tok'râ en a assez fait ! » Termina Jack toujours aussi furieux.

Le Tok'râ entra les coordonnées d'une planète et repartit par la porte des étoiles plus furieux que jamais de l'accueil peu chaleureux de Jack.

Chapitre 4

J'aurais aimé parler à Jack, le calmer un peu et surtout savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire dans son bureau mais je savais que ce n'était pas prudent dans l'état de nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait alors.

Je repartis donc vers l'infirmerie, cette jeune fille m'intriguait. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle répondait à mes questions au moment où je prenais à peine conscience qu'elles se trouvaient dans ma tête. Ce don d'empathie pouvait être une bonne chose, mais aussi une très mauvaise. Devait-on lui faire confiance alors qu'elle connaîtrait nos sentiments les plus intimes ? J'étais toujours plongée dans mes pensées quand la voix de Jack retentit à mes côtés. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu me rejoindre.

« Colonel, vous allez à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui mon général, cette fille m'intrigue.

- Moi c'est plutôt son don d'empathie qui me gêne ! Vous pensez que c'est possible ?

- Scientifiquement je serais tentée de dire non car d'après tous les examens qu'on lui a fait, son cerveau était normal. Mais cette fille avait l'air de lire dans mes pensées tout à l'heure, alors je ne sais pas !... Mon général… Dans votre bureau que vouliez vous me dire avant que l'alarme retentisse? » Jack resta silencieux un instant puis me regarda avec ce même regard si profond où j'aimais tant me perdre et me fit entrer dans le labo où personne ne travaillait ce jour là.

« Je me demandais quelle décision vous aviez prise par rapport à la demande en mariage de Pete.

- Je… J'ai suivi votre conseil et je lui ai dit que j'acceptais…

- C'est bien… Vous avez bien fait. »

C'était tout ! J'avais bien fait ! Pourquoi ne me disait-il pas ce qu'il pensait vraiment ? Peut-être étais-je la seule à avoir des sentiments pour lui… Il avait sans doute raison, me marier avec Pete était la seule chose à faire, la meilleure chose à faire… Je lui souris d'un signe d'acquiescement puis je quittai le laboratoire pour me diriger une nouvelle fois vers l'infirmerie. J'aimais Pete ce n'était pas le problème mais… Jack ! Oui Jack, que ressentais-je pour lui ? Ces questions m'obsédaient depuis le jour où Pete m'avait demandé en mariage et c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais tant tardé à lui donner une réponse. Mais j'avais fini par lui dire oui et ça n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser plus que ça Jack ! Mais à quoi m'attendais-je ? A ce qu'il pousse des hurlements et me demande de ne pas l'épouser ? Ce n'était pas son genre et même si au fond c'était ce que j'aurai voulu, il voulait le meilleur pour moi, même si cela signifiait épouser un autre homme que lui. Nous n'aurions jamais pu être heureux ensemble à devoir justifier constamment nos actes auprès de l'armée et à nous cacher !

Toutes ces pensées m'assaillaient alors que je marchais lentement. Quand je repris mes esprits, je me rendis compte que j'avais dépassé l'infirmerie, je fis donc marche arrière et y entra. Kyane dormait toujours, les tranquillisants faisaient bien leur effet ! Le médecin de garde vint me rejoindre et me présenta son dossier médical où se trouvaient les résultats des analyses sanguines.

« J'ai comparé son ADN à celui de Cassandra quand j'ai appris qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées, et ils concordent. Son ADN a donc été modifié comme celui de Cassandra l'avait été, m'expliqua le médecin.

- Cela explique pourquoi elle a ce don, enfin si on peut appeler ça un don.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, repris le médecin. J'ai trouvé des traces de Naquada dans son sang, les mêmes traces que vous avez vous-même dans votre sang ce qui me laisse penser qu'elle a eu un symbiote en elle.

- Elle peut connaître les pensées des gens et en plus utiliser les armes Goa'ulds ! C'est assez étrange qu'Anubis l'ait gardée auprès de lui. Elle pouvait représenter une véritable menace pour lui !

- Les pensées des symbiotes sont bloquées. Enfin je crois qu'ils n'ont pas le même système de penser que nous. Je n'ai jamais pu lire dans les pensées d'Anubis et il se servait de moi pour démasquer les traîtres dans sa garde personnelle, » articula faiblement Kyan, semi consciente.

Sa capacité à résister aux calmants était véritablement surprenante ! Mais ni moi ni les médecins n'arrivions à trouver une raison scientifique ou médicale à ce phénomène. Elle replongea immédiatement dans l'inconscient le plus profond.

- Et bien ça explique au moins pourquoi Anubis la gardait près de lui ! » Exposa Daniel qui venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie au moment où Kyane s'était réveillée un court instant de son inconscience pour répondre à nos interrogations.

Chapitre 5 

Kyane nous donnait jours après jours des indications sur sa vie auprès des Jaffas d'Anubis et d'Anubis lui-même. Mais elle coopérait plus facilement quand Jack était présent. Il avait une grande influence sur elle et personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Mais cela nous permit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les forces dont disposait Baal et sur l'arme des Anciens toujours en Antarctique. D'après elle, seul un ancien pouvait faire fonctionner cet appareil ou plutôt seul seule une personne disposant d'un gène particulier, très rare sur notre planète pouvait utiliser les armes des anciens. Au SGC, seul Jack et Daniel disposaient de ce gène. Daniel avait vu son ADN légèrement modifié à la suite de son ascension et Oma n'avait rien changé en lui lorsqu'elle lui avait permis de redevenir mortelle. En revanche, Jack disposait déjà de ce gène. Il était alors plus facile de comprendre pour quelles raisons les Asgardes disaient que Jack était la clé de l'espèce humaine et un nouveau pas dans son évolution. C'est pourquoi également il avait pu recevoir toute la connaissance des Anciens. Mais cela ne nous permettait pas concrètement de savoir comment marchait l'arme et si Baal décidait vraiment de venir attaquer la Terre, nous serions dans l'incapacité de nous défendre.

Jack passait donc beaucoup de temps avec Kyane pour obtenir toujours plus d'information sur l'arme mais cela ne menait pas à grand-chose. Et puis soudain un jour le comportement du général envers Kyane changea. Il se montra plus distant envers elle et elle, elle paraissait gênée en sa présence. A un point tel que Jack émis l'idée d'envoyer Kyane chez les Tok'râ. C'était très étrange car jusque là il n'acceptait même pas l'idée que Morni'c s'approche de la fille et ne lui transmettait que des informations substantielles.

Quand Kyane appris la nouvelle de son départ hypothétique auprès des Tok'râ qu'elle considérait toujours comme des Goa'ulds, elle s'échappa de la base. Personne ne sut exactement comment elle s'y était prise. Les caméras de surveillance montraient qu'elle avait dit aux gardes qui gardaient l'ascenseur de se présenter d'urgence dans le bureau du général ce qu'ils firent sans protester. Mais après les avoir interrogé, il s'est avéré qu'ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de la scène et qu'ils ignoraient comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau du général. Pendant ce temps, bien sur, Kyane avait eu le temps de gagner la surface avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Il était très difficile de la retrouver, et il fallait à tout pris ne pas éveiller les soupçon de la police locale. Daniel eu l'idée de leur faire croire qu'il recherchait la fille d'un de leur officier qui avait fait une fugue en emportant une arme secrète très dangereuse. C'était une idée un peu tirée par les cheveux mais la police n'en demanda pas plus. Après trois jours de recherches infructueuses, il nous apparaissait que la retrouver nous serait très difficile.

Pendant tout le temps de l'évasion de Kyane, moi, Daniel et Teal'c nous rendions compte du sentiment de culpabilité qui rongeait Jack. Nous ne savions pas ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Kyane mais ce qui était sur c'est que quelque soit cette chose elle était à l'origine de la fuite de Kyane.

Les trois premier jour, j'avais participé activement à sa recherche, puis Jack m'avais demandé de revenir au SGC pour finir la version amélioré du générateur pour pouvoir ensuite fabriquer des boucliers et des armes pouvant protéger la Terre d'une attaque imminente de Baal. J'étais donc ce matin-là dans mon laboratoire à faire de nouveau test quand jack entra. Il paraissait exténué, il n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup dormi ses 10 derniers jours et pourtant il avait un regard décidé comme s'il savait qu'il avait une mission à accomplir et qu'il ferait tout pour arriver à ces fins.

« Carter.

- Oui mon général…Je m'interrompis un instant mais ne voyant pas de réaction chez lui je poursuivie. Mes recherches avances, mon général, j'ai réussi à maintenir une certaine stabilité dans l'utilisation du Naquadria qui va nous permettre de s'en servir très bientôt dans des boucliers plus performant je l'espère que ceux fournit par les Asgardes.

- C'est bien Carter, beau travail. » Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu un mot de ce que je lui disais ou alors ce n'était pas le sujet de sa venue dans le labo !

« Mon général vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? » Il sembla à cet instant se réveiller d'un rêve et ne plus savoir où il se trouvait, puis il posa son regard sur moi et sembla de nouveau savoir ce qu'il était venu me dire.

« Je vais partir… quelques jours.

- mais !… Kyane ? » Je ne le reconnaissait plus il était tellement étrange sa voix était lointaine sèche et ne paraissait pas attendre de réponse de ma part. Mais alors pourquoi était-il venu me voir ?

« Je reviendrais bientôt, dans un jours ou deux au maximum…avec Kyane » Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce me laissant plus perplexe que jamais face au comportement de Jack. Mais que pouvais-je faire, il était le général et moi je n'étais que Colonel. Je le laissai donc partir sans mot dire mais ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait.

Il tint sa promesse et revint deux jours plus tard accompagné de Kyane qui semblait soulager de se retrouver au SGC. Jack était redevenu comme avant et la complicité entre lui et la jeune fille était réapparue. Il nous annonça fièrement qu'il s'avait où était cacher l'arme et m'annonça que j'irai chercher la réserve d'énergie avec lui et Kyane. Sa décision surprit tout le monde c'est pourquoi il prit la peine de nous en donner la raison.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Daniel y aller car il est le seul à déchiffrer la langue des anciens et est donc le mieux placer pour faire marcher l'arme au cas où Baal viendrait nous attaquer ! De plus, Kyane ne veut pas nous montrer l'endroit précis où est cacher l'arme si je ne viens pas. Et puis moi ça me fera du bien d'être sur le terrain, ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps ! »

Il n'avait pas tort et sa décision était bien digne de lui, il savait que Daniel était le seul à pouvoir faire marcher l'arme même si Jack avait le bon gène, il ne saurait traduire tout le langage des Anciens. Il fut ainsi décidé que moi, Teal'c, Kyane et Jack nous partîmes sur cette planète pour récupérer la source d'énergie de l'arme et voir s'il n'y avait pas un « mode d'emploi » comme aimé à le répéter Jack.

Chapitre 5

Cette planète, rebaptisée par le SGC P4X-496, était relativement petite, mais couverte d'une végétation dense qui rappelait celle couvrant la forêt amazonienne. Il faisait frais et humide mais cela n'était pas désagréable car un soleil brûlant s'élevée lentement dans le ciel. Plus nous avancions dans cette végétation, plus la luminosité diminuée, les rayons du soleil ne pouvant traverser les feuillages. Bientôt le bas de nos taillis se trouvèrent trempé jusqu'à mis cuisse et les moustiques nous forcés à faire de grand gestes pour les éloigner, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de revenir à la charge et faisait pester Jack.

« Je savais que c'était un mauvaise idée de venir… Moi qui me plaignais de rester dans mon bureau pendant que vous partiez explorer de nouveaux monde ! »

Quant à moi, j'étais heureuse d'être avec jack, sa compagnie ma manquait lors des missions, et j'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière quand lui n'était que Colonel et moi Lieutenant. Mais ces pensées se dissipèrent au moment où nous arrivions dans une vaste clairière. Le soleil m'éblouis un instant et je puis contempler ce jardin de fleurs plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Rien que pour la beauté du paysage, j'étais heureuse d'être venue ! Jack, lui-même resta un instant silencieux avant de nous ordonner de continuer à marcher. Nous repartions donc au milieu de ce paysage féerique.

Nous étions arrivés au centre de la clairière quand un bruit dans les feuillage stoppa Teal'c. Quelque chose nous observait, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Très vite, ces choses nous encerclèrent. Ces choses se rapprochaient lentement de la lumière et nous comprîmes trop tard qu'il s'agissait de Jaffas, sans doute envoyé par Baal. Il était trop tard pour que nous puissions fuir. Nous étions à découvert et il était trop facile pour eux de nous tuer avant que nous ayons atteint la protection offerte par l'obscurité de la forêt. Nous restions donc là sans bouger, nos armes prêtes à tirer en direction de l'ennemi qui se rapprochait toujours davantage.

Quand ils ne furent qu'à quelques pas de nous, un Jaffa nous ordonna de déposer nos armes. Jack fit signe d'obtempérer, il n'y avait de toute manière aucune chance de pouvoir leur résister ! Un petit nombre de Jaffas se détacha du reste du groupe pour récupérer nos armes. Un Jaffa se dirigea vers moi d'un pas décider sans que je puisse savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il brandit un Zat et tira une décharge. Je m'écroulait par Terre tandis que Jack courrait vers moi, mais il ne put arriver à ma hauteur, arrêté dans son élan par le rayon d'un zat provenant d'un des Jaffas nous entourant.

La douleur était insupportable et pourtant je savais qu'il fallait rester consciente… Oui rester consciente… Mais déjà je n'entendais plus ce qui se passait autour de moi ! J'ignorais si Jack était toujours vivant… Peu à peu je sombrais dans l'obscurité avec toujours cette abominables douleurs présentent dans tout mon corps. Rester consciente, rester consciente, il fallait que je reste consciente…

FIN

DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

La suite sera bientôt disponible, enfin dès que je l'aurai écrite, j'espère que ce début vous a plus et vous aura donné envie de lire la suite !

18


	2. Partie 2 : Une vie à survivre

Un jour, peut-être…(suite)

**Auteur :** Sophie

**Disclaimers :** Cette fanfic est écrite à but non lucratif par une fan de stargate (vous en doutiez ! lol). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de MGM…. Et tout le blabla traditionnel ! Lol

**Genre :** Un peu tout, romance, aventure, suspense, drame, enfin tout quoi ! Mais surtout drame là je dirais et action, mais pas beaucoup de ship, je suis désolée…

**Résumé : - De toute la fic :** Sam est faite prisonnière par Baal et attend que l'on vienne la sauver...

**- De cette partie :** Sam est toujours coincée sur la planète et essaye de survivre dans ce monde hostile…

**Note de l'auteur (donc de moi…lol) :** On peut dire là que c'est ma seconde fic, enfin une deuxième partie de fic, elle est un peu différente de la première question style car ce n'est pas le même genre d'événement qui est relaté. Mais en théorie ça devrait vous plaire si vous avez aimé la première partie !

**Note de la correctrice (c'est toujours Min ! d'ailleurs toujours merci à toi !) :**

Toujours toujours…et j'adore toujours ce que tu écris ! deuxième partie très sombre, j'en ai encore froid dans le dos, c'est magnifique, parfait .

Je précise qu'il est possible qu'il reste encore quelques petites fautes…..j'ai fait de mon max !

Merci pour cette superbe suite Sophie, et bonne lecture aux autres !

Partie 2

Une vie à survivre

Chapitre 1

Ressasser le passé n'allait pas m'aider à sortir d'ici alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? Pourquoi fallait-il absolument que je comprenne ? Que je sache ce qui s'était passé ? J'étais vivante dans ce monde… dans cette prison où seule la loi du plus fort avait une quelconque importance.

Ici, celui qui avait commis le plus de crimes était sûr d'avoir un rang élevé et donc d'avoir les meilleures parts au moment des repas. Mais être au sommet avait ses inconvénients. Les luttes de pouvoir étaient fréquentes et amenaient souvent la mort d'un ou de plusieurs goa'ulds, qui étaient les plus aptes à faire régner l'ordre dans ce monde, autant qu'il était possible de le faire par la terreur, la violence... Il était donc préférable de ne pas se faire remarquer, mais il ne fallait pas non plus faire partie des parias, sinon la mort était assurée ! Il valait mieux se trouver dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler la classe moyenne.

J'avais compris, à mes dépends, ces règles dès mon arrivée surtout que la place d'une femme dans ce genre d'endroit était très précaire. J'appris également très vite que les humains étaient considérés comme l'une des races les plus inférieures pour différentes raisons qui n'étaient pas dans ce monde totalement inexactes : comparés aux goa'ulds et aux jaffas se trouvant là, les humains étaient assimilés à des gens faibles à l'espérance de vie limitée. Ainsi, malgré le fait que ce monde était une prison, la hiérarchie existante dans le reste de la galaxie était préservée: les goa'ulds dirigeaient, les jaffas les protégeaient, les humains les servaient, les tok'râs luttaient contre les goa'ulds de la même manière que les jaffas rebelles mais toujours aussi indépendamment, refusant toute alliance contre nature.

D'après mes expériences antérieures dans des prisons (comme celle où nous avions été enfermés avec la tueuse de mondes) j'avais toujours pensé que c'était chacun pour soit, mais ici, tout était différent, on se serait cru sur une planète dirigée par un goa'uld, ni plus ni moins. Tout ceci n'était pas pour me rassurer. La tête des membres de SG1 avait été mise à prix par les grands maîtres et il s'avérait que les Goa'ulds étaient en permanence en communication avec le Grand maître qui possédait cette planète. Je ne savais toujours pas s'il s'agissait d'Anubis ou de Baal mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que dans les deux cas il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il sache que j'étais là si je ne voulais pas subir le même sort que… Des souvenirs me revenaient encore en mémoire inlassablement, l'embuscade dans la forêt, la douleur fulgurante, la chute de Jack blessé, la douleur toujours, et finalement le trou noir…

Chapitre 2

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je crus un instant que j'étais devenue aveugle. Tout était noir autour de moi, je ne voyais plus rien. J'entendais des pas lourds et réguliers ceux de gardes jaffas marchant sur une surface dure. Mes mains fouillaient ce sol si froid. J'avais envie de hurler, de crier que j'étais ici pour que l'on vienne me chercher. Mais je savais que je ne le devais pas.

Jack ! Jack était tombé, un jaffa avait tiré sur lui, où était-il ? Etait-il toujours en vie ? Oh Jack j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois près de moi à cet instant, t'entendre me dire que rien n'était perdu qu'on allait s'en sortir ! Mais il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce juste cette surface froide sous mes doigts !

Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Ils étaient deux… peut-être trois. J'ignorais s'ils venaient pour moi, mais au fond j'espérais que ce soit le cas. J'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les autres, ce qu'était devenu Jack ! Mais il fallait avant tout que je fuis ! Il ne fallait pas que Baal sache ! S'il utilisait la technologie mise au point par Anubis alors il pourrait accéder à ma mémoire et savoir que la Terre n'était pas protégée ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache sinon tout était fini et… Je le perdrais pour toujours… Pourquoi je ne pouvais écarter de mes pensées le visage de Jack ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était mort ? NON ! Il ne l'était pas, s'il était mort je le saurai ! Même si les jaffas l'avaient tué, ils le réanimeraient à l'aide d'un sarcophage. Baal le voudrait vivant pour se venger. Oui il était vivant c'était sûr !

Les pas se rapprochaient toujours davantage. Il était clair à présent que je devais fuir et faire en sorte de retrouver Jack, Teal'c et Kyane ! Les pas des Jaffas résonnaient dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette cadence régulière sur ce sol froid et dur. Ils arrivaient, je savais que c'était pour moi mais que faire ?

Mes yeux avaient fini par s'habituer à l'obscurité et j'avançais à tâtons vers le mur près de ce que je pensais être une porte. Soudain une lumière m'aveugla et des bras puissants m'arrachèrent à l'obscurité. J'étais de nouveau aveugle, je ne pouvais ouvrir les yeux sans que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Il m'apparaissait très clair à cet instant que j'avais dû rester de longues heures seule dans l'obscurité et ce jaillissement de lumière soudain provoquait chez moi des troubles de la vue et me brûlait les yeux. J'avançais, toujours traînée par deux Jaffas qui m'entouraient. Je ne savais pas exactement combien il y en avait auprès de moi, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était recouvrer une vue normale.

Au bout de ce que je distinguais être un long couloir, les Jaffas s'arrêtèrent dans une salle. Ils me lâchèrent et d'un mouvement brusque me firent comprendre qu'il fallait que j'avance dans cette pièce. Je ne n'arrivais à distinguer que de très brefs détails, et les dimensions de cette salle m'étaient encore inconnues. J'hésitais un instant de trop à avancer et le Jaffa à ma droite me reprit par le bras et me poussa brusquement. La rapidité avec laquelle il amena une partie de mon corps à un endroit précis de la pièce me déséquilibra et je m'affalais par terre si violemment que je crus un instant que j'allais perdre connaissance. Mon front n'avait pas fait que toucher le sol ! J'avançais lentement mes mains devant moi à la fois pour tenter de me relever et pour voir ce que j'avais percuté dans ma chute. C'était mou, chaud. Je reconnus tout de suite la forme devant moi c'était un corps. Jack ? Non ce n'était pas lui, cela ne pouvait être ni Teal'c ni Kyane alors qui était-ce ?

« Sam… » La voix qui me parvenait me semblait lointaine mais familière, mais c'était impossible cela ne pouvait pas être lui !

« Sam… Je suis désolé…

- Papa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Je ne comprends pas ? Je croyais que tu étais en mission ? » Et soudain tout fut clair ! Morni'c avait dit que Jacob était en mission. Un tok'râ avait été découvert ! Selmac ! Ca ne pouvait être que lui !

Ma vue revenait et je pouvais distinguer du sang coulant le long de son cou et de ses bras. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Je nettoyais méthodiquement le sang qui se répandait toujours, pour découvrir l'origine de la blessure. Il avait une profonde entaille au niveau de l'omoplate gauche. Je défis aussitôt la ceinture de mon treillis et la nouais autour de son épaule. Il fallait stopper l'hémorragie à tout prix ! Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang mais j'étais sûre que Selmac pourrait le soigner ! Mes gestes étaient automatiques sans aucune réflexion. Il ne fallait pas que ma peur et mon angoisse prennent le dessus, je devais me montrer forte et parvenir à nous sortir d'ici. Je n'entendais rien autour de moi, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était que mon père s'en sorte ! Pourtant la peur s'installait peu à peu… Pourquoi m'avait-on emmené jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi me montrer mon père ?

« Papa… papa écoute moi. Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Sam… tu dois partir, laisse moi ici, mais parts pendant qu'il en est temps... » Sa voix était faible, presque inaudible. Mais il fallait que je sache quel Goa'uld était derrière cette attaque !

« Papa, il faut que je sache. Tiens bon je vais te soigner. Mais dis moi qui c'était !

- Anubis… »Il ne parvint pas à me dire autre chose et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscient. Mais comment était-ce possible qu'Anubis soit ici ? Comment avait-il pu fuir sa prison de glace ? Mais si c'était vraiment lui… Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse avoir accès à ma mémoire sinon il saurait que l'Arme des Anciens n'était pas sûre de marcher en cas d'attaque. Mais comment faire ? J'étais prête à tout pour sauver la Terre. La notion de sacrifice était la première chose qu'on vous apprenait en entrant à l'armée.

Je fis le tour de la salle en un regard pour calculer mes chances de pouvoir m'enfuir avec mon père. Les jaffas qui m'avaient emmenée jusqu'ici n'étaient que deux, je pourrais les mettre hors d'état de nuire avec un peu de chance. Mais je ne savais pas où j'étais alors comment faire pour fuir ? Mon père ne pouvait pas être transporté pour le moment. Il fallait d'abord que Selmack commence à le guérir.

J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions et je n'entendais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce me surprit. Auparavant, les Jaffas parlaient entre eux et ne faisaient pas attention à moi, mais maintenant on aurait dit qu'ils avaient disparu. J'étais seule dans la pièce avec Jacob toujours inconscient. Il fallait partir de suite ! Je secouais Jacob pour qu'il reprenne connaissance, mais il ne réagissait pas. Il m'avait dit de fuir… Non ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais mon père ! Même si c'était pour sauver la Terre ? Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser. Mais il m'apparaissait impossible de le porter ! Alors que faire ? Je me levais pour voir où pouvait se trouver la sortie quand les deux Jaffas réapparurent. Les traits de leur visage avaient changé. Leur regard se posait tour à tour sur moi et sur mon père gisant toujours au sol. Ils attendaient. Mais quoi ? Qu'attendaient-ils ? L'arrivée du Goa'uld ?

Je fis un pas dans leur direction. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me menacent de leur arme. Mais ils n'en firent rien. Ils m'observaient toujours avec ce regard moqueur comme s'ils savaient déjà ce qui allait m'arriver. Je fis un second pas. Toujours rien. Peut-être pourrais-je les atteindre et les désarmer ? Leur regard se porta sur le fond de la salle et ils s'inclinèrent pour saluer quelqu'un. Je me retournais machinalement pour voir qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

L'homme se tenait juste au-dessus de mon père et m'observait. Je ne pouvais voir son visage en raison d'une grande cape recouvrant l'ensemble de son corps. Il était bel et bien revenu ! Anubis était là, dans cette pièce, et dominait mon père de sa présence ! La haine s'empara peu à peu de ma raison et je m'avançais précipitamment vers lui :

« Qu'avez-vous fait à mon père ? » hurlais-je d'un ton méprisant.

Une douleur me traversa et s'immisça dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je tombais à nouveau contre ce sol si froid et je restais là allongée en essayant d'éviter de souffrir. L'un des Jaffas s'avança vers moi, son zat toujours à la main. Il le pointa sur moi, et leva la tête en direction d'Anubis. Il attendait sans doute son accord pour me tirer une deuxième décharge et me tuer. Mais la réponse avait du être négative car le jaffa fit un pas en arrière et baissa son zat. Je me relevais difficilement et je fis de nouveau face à Anubis.

« Je voulais juste vous montrer ce qui va vous arriver si vous faites preuve de stupidité et essayez de vous enfuir ! Me répondit-il avec froideur.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- Juste une confirmation. » Il restait énigmatique et ne voulait pas me dire vraiment ce qu'il attendait de moi. Qu'avait-il appris de Selmack ? De quelle confirmation parlait-il ? De l'arme des Anciens ?

Il me tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir sur son « trône » puis il poursuivit :

« Seulement… Selmack a détruit le seul prototype qui me restait et donc pour obtenir les informations que je veux avoir, je vais devoir employer des méthodes que vous trouverez sans doute… barbares… A vous de me dire si vous allez me faciliter le travail et me dévoiler ce que je veux entendre où alors s'il faut avant tout que je vous persuade !

- Je ne vous dirai rien ! Et quoi que vous me fassiez je ne dirai rien !

- Je vous ferai changer d'avis… » Il fit un signe aux Jaffas restés derrière moi. Le jaffa à ma droite s'avança dans ma direction son zat à la main et tira. Je m'écroulais…

Chapitre 3

Une douce lumière m'enveloppait. Je ne sentais plus aucune douleur. Où me trouvais-je ? Je me sentais si bien. Quelque chose s'ouvrit au-dessus de moi. Je me redressais et je compris aussitôt où je me trouvais. Le Jaffa m'avait tué en m'envoyant une deuxième décharge de zat et je reposais dans un sarcophage. Je compris alors ce qu'avait dû ressentir Jack lorsqu'il avait été fait prisonnier par Baal. Je sortis du sarcophage. Je m'avançais vers la porte et je l'ouvris. Un Jaffa se tenait là et me menaça de sa lance, je reculais. Il ne servait à rien de vouloir mourir encore une fois. Il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen de sortir. La porte se referma. Je me retrouvais seule. Au milieu de la pièce, le sarcophage était toujours ouvert. Il paraissait inoffensif quand on l'observait avec cette lumière douce qui en sortait. Pourtant je savais qu'il altérait la personnalité des gens qui l'utilisaient. Combien de fois allais-je entrer dedans avant de finir par mourir véritablement ? Je n'avais jamais été réellement positive dans ma vie et en cet instant je ne pensais pas que je m'en sortirai un jour. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était que je ne parle pas à Anubis de l'arme des Anciens ni du SGC !

La porte se rouvrit et deux Jaffas s'introduisirent dans la pièce. Ils se dirigèrent vers moi et m'ordonnèrent d'avancer. Je pris plusieurs couloirs avant de me retrouver dans le même couloir que celui que j'avais emprunté la première fois. Je ne savais pas combien d'heures ou de jours me séparaient de ma dernière rencontre avec Anubis. Mais je n'avais pas hâte de le revoir. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qui m'attendait, tout ce que je savais c'était que Jack avait refusé de parler de la torture de Baal. Je m'attendais donc au pire… Mais pouvait-on réellement se préparer à souffrir, à souffrir encore ? Moi je n'avais pas Daniel pour me soutenir et me permettre de tenir comme Jack l'avait eu. Je n'avais que moi et la volonté de sauver mon père.

Je pénétrais dans la pièce. Mon regard se posa immédiatement à l'endroit où j'avais laissé Selmack. Il n'était plus là, mais il était possible de distinguer du sang séché sur le sol. Etait-il toujours en vie ou l'avait-il tué en mon absence ? Je marchais droit devant et je m'arrêtais au milieu de la pièce. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'observer l'endroit lors de ma première « visite ». La pièce était de dimension moyenne mais les plafonds étaient extrêmement hauts. Tous les murs étaient recouverts de symboles Goaul'd dorés à l'or fin. Il n'y avait aucun meuble sauf un siège sur une estrade où s'était tenu Anubis quelques temps plus tôt. Sinon aucune autre porte visible, ni fenêtre. Pourtant je savais qu'il y avait une autre sortie car la première fois je n'avais pas vu entrer Anubis.

Après un instant d'attente je me tournais vers mes gardes pour les interroger sur ce que l'on attendait, mais ils ne prirent même pas la peine de me répondre et sortirent de la pièce pour attendre derrière la porte. Je me retrouvais, de nouveau, seule… Mais je ne le restais pas longtemps. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur à gauche du trône d'Anubis. Je restais au milieu de la pièce sans bouger. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on ne m'avait pas attachée. J'aurais pu essayer de tuer Anubis. Cela m'inquiétait davantage que de devoir me retrouver face à Anubis. Ce dernier apparut. Je pouvais distinguer sa cape à travers l'obscurité qui régnait dans l'autre salle. Il me scruta du regard, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un regard puisque je ne pouvais distinguer ses yeux, puis alla s'asseoir. Son silence me déstabilisait, il me semblait qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées sans avoir besoin de me poser la moindre question, même si je savais que cela lui était impossible. Il fallait que je garde mon calme. Je rompis donc ce silence la première :

« Où est mon père ? » Ma voix était ferme et ne reflétait pas du tout l'état émotionnel dans lequel je me trouvais. Mais il ne sembla pas prêter attention à ma question.

« Parlez moi de l'arme des Anciens. » C'était donc cela qu'il voulait savoir depuis le début. C'était au fond logique, s'il arrivait à s'emparer de la Terre alors il retrouverait toute sa puissance face aux autres grands Maîtres ! Je restais silencieuse et je gardais mes yeux fixés vers ce trou noir où se cachait son visage. Je ne montrais pas ma peur, juste ma détermination.

« Je saurai vous faire parler ! » Sur ces paroles, les deux Jaffas entrèrent. Je me tournais pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils traînaient une personne avec eux… mon père ! Le sang ne coulait plus mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment repris des forces, son état était plus grave que je ne l'avais pensé !

« Vous tenez à votre père n'est-ce pas? » Je tournais la tête pour regarder à nouveau Anubis, mais mon assurance avait disparu. Je savais à présent qu'il n'y avait pas que ma vie en jeu, il y avait celle de mon père également. Anubis devait se rendre compte de mon combat intérieur et ne voulait sans doute pas que ma raison m'ordonne de me taire. Il fit un signe aux jaffas qui envoyèrent aussitôt mon père au milieu de la pièce. Il ne bougeait pas ! Je me précipitais vers lui, mais le bruit de l'ouverture du zat m'interrompit dans mon élan. Je me retournais face aux jaffas puis vers Anubis. Le zat était dans la direction de mon père. Il menaçait donc de le tuer si je ne coopérais pas ! Mon courage m'échappait peu à peu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ma raison me dictait de me taire et… et mon cœur m'ordonnait de sauver mon père.

« Que savez-vous de l'arme des Anciens ? » reprit-il froidement.

Je restais silencieuse, mon regard allait d'Anubis à mon père, de mon père aux gardes Jaffas, pour revenir sur Anubis. Je sentais tous mes muscles tendus, il fallait gagner du temps, l'empêcher de tuer mon père.

- Je sais juste qu'elle est assez puissante pour vous tuer une nouvelle fois si vous revenez sur Terre !

- Vous faites preuve de courage ou de stupidité, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est la vie de votre père qui est en jeu . » Ma réponse ne semblait pas lui satisfaire et au fond de moi cela me procurait un grand plaisir… Un tir de lance attira mon attention et je me retournais précipitamment. Mon père gisait au pied d'un des Jaffas. Il avait réussi à se relever et à marcher vers les gardes, mais pourquoi faire ? Pour se faire tuer, c'était sa manière de me dire de ne pas parler ! Une larme roula le long de ma joue, mais la colère qui s'emparait de moi me donnait la force de résister à la peur. Je m'avança vers Anubis d'un pas lent et je m'arrêtais au pied de l'estrade. Il fit signe à ses Jaffas de ne pas tirer, ce que je ne comprenais pas.

« Vous ne saurez RIEN sur l'Arme des Anciens ! Rien du tout ! Et vous pourrez me tuer autant de fois que vous le voudrez ça ne changera rien !

- Je pourrais ramener votre père à la vie. »

Les Tok'râs ne se servent pas de sarcophage… le sarcophage corrompt la personnalité… Combien de fois le tuera-t-il avant que je finisse par parler ? Je ne devais pas, même si cela signifiait condamner mon père, je ne devais pas parler ! Il ne le voudrait pas !

« Mon père est mort et c'est vous qui l'avez tué ! Je ne parlerai pas ! Jamais ! »

La dernière chose que j'entendis, fut le bruit de la lance que l'on ouvre, puis plus rien le noir complet. Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois dans ce halo de lumière si douce. La porte du sarcophage s'ouvrit et des Jaffas me firent sortir et m'emmenèrent dans une pièce sombre. Elle ressemblait à la pièce où je m'étais réveillée la première fois mais je ne savais pas si c'était la même ou non. De toute manière cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je compris aussitôt qu'Anubis allait changer de tactique pour me faire parler et je su également que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que je finisse par lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre… Il fallait donc que je m'échappe le plus tôt possible !

Chapitre 4

M'échapper était la seule chose à faire. Mais comment ? Je fis le tour de la pièce en tâtonnant. Il devait y avoir un mécanisme pour ouvrir cette porte. Au bout d'un certain temps je compris qu'il m'était impossible de sortir d'ici. Il fallait donc que je réussisse à m'enfuir quand les jaffas viendraient me chercher. Il y avait un autre problème dans mon plan d'évasion, je ne connaissais pas du tout cette base je ne savais même pas s'il y avait une porte des étoiles… alors comment pourrai-je m'échapper ? Malgré mon défaitisme, je savais au fond de moi que m'échapper ou mourir étaient les seules alternatives qu'il me restait. Et si on réfléchissait bien, mourir ne servirait à rien, vu qu'ils utiliseraient le sarcophage pour me ramener à la vie. M'échapper était donc la seule chose à faire. Mais je ne devais en aucun cas échouer, j'aurais peut-être une chance mais pas deux ! En premier lieu je devais réussir à me repérer dans la base. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait d'abord que je sorte plusieurs fois de ma cellule, avant de pouvoir même songer à m'évader. En attendant il fallait que je résiste, que je ne parle pas !

La porte s'ouvrit, là encore la lumière m'éblouit mais ma détermination était la plus forte et je mis beaucoup moins de temps que la première fois à retrouver la vue. J'étais bien dans le même endroit qu'à mon arrivée cela me faciliterait sans doute le travail. J'avançais dans un couloir, un seul, ce long couloir qui menait invariablement à Anubis. J'entrais une nouvelle fois dans cette grande salle. Les Jaffas m'attachèrent à une chaîne au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait ici deux issues : la porte par laquelle je venais d'entrer et la porte par laquelle Anubis allait sans doute venir. Je distinguais de l'endroit où j'étais le fond du couloir que je venais de prendre. Il n'y avait aucune issue en apparence, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait sûrement une porte, mais vers où ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger, la chaîne m'empêchait de me mouvoir dans la salle. Deux gardes seulement gardaient la porte. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup mais ils étaient armés.

Anubis entra, suivi d'un autre Jaffa qui devait sans doute servir de bourreau. Il avait à la main cette arme que j'avais déjà vue, un bâton qui, au moment, où il touchait une personne lui infligeait une douleur insupportable.

Et pourtant moi, je dû la supporter encore et encore.

Je ne sais combien de fois je fis le même chemin vers cette grande salle où je savais que ce bourreau m'attendait. Je me demandais souvent si Jack avait eu également l'envie de mourir une bonne fois pour toutes, ne plus avoir à se réveiller, à supporter cette douleur et à se réveiller encore. Mais je ne parlais toujours pas… Anubis était furieux et avait imaginé de nouveaux procédés pour me faire parler avec des sortes de poisons qui entraient dans mon corps et s'insinuaient dans le moindre de mes muscles… Mais je résistais encore et encore. Je parvenais entre mes différents trajets à me situer dans la base et je découvris, un jour où des Jaffas me ramenaient dans ma cellule, un hangar de vaisseaux cargos goa'ulds. Il y avait également du Naqquada en quantité importante dans une partie du hangar. C'était assez étrange et j'aurais aimé savoir où Anubis envoyait tout ce Naqquada mais je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais le lui demander. A partir de cette découverte je sus qu'il fallait que je m'évade en embarquant clandestinement dans un de ces vaisseaux. Il fallait donc que ce soit sur le chemin de ma cellule après mon réveil dans le sarcophage ! Le plus tôt serait le mieux, mais il ne fallait pas non plus que je me précipite par cette issue sans réfléchir. Il y avait de nombreux gardes Jaffas dans ce hangar et l'alerte serait donc très vite donnée. La seule solution était que je tues les Jaffas qui me ramèneraient à ma cellule et que je prenne l'armure de l'un des deux, afin de circuler librement dans le hangar. Cela avait l'air si simple en apparence que je me surpris à rire. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas ri ?…depuis quand étais-je là ?

Ma décision fut rapidement prise de m'enfuir la prochaine fois que je reviendrai du sarcophage. Il fallait donc que je trouve une manière de tuer ces deux Jaffas qui gardaient l'entrée du couloir menant au hangar. J'étais assise dans le noir de ma cellule et je réfléchissais toujours à une façon de les éliminer quand deux d'entre eux vinrent me chercher pour m'emmener voir Anubis. J'étais plus sereine que d'habitude, moins lasse car j'avais enfin retrouvé l'espoir et je savais qu'aujourd'hui encore Anubis n'obtiendrait rien de moi. C'était curieux comme l'espoir pouvait donner des forces et permettre de résister à la douleur physique.

Je me réveillais donc quelques temps plus tard dans le sarcophage. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de moyen d'éliminer les jaffas. Pourtant je savais que c'était la clé de la réussite de l'opération ! Je fis rapidement le tour de la pièce et je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout .

Je me tins derrière la porte de manière à ce que le Jaffa qui rentrerait le premier ne puisse me voir. Je devrai alors lui prendre son zat se trouvant au niveau de sa hanche gauche, accroché à son armure. Puis rapidement je devrai tirer deux décharges sur chacun des Jaffas sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de donner l'alerte et enfin je les dématérialiserai avec un troisième coup de zat. Je savais que j'étais capable de le faire. J'entendais la voix de Jack qui me soutenait et me disait que j'y arriverai.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Je me jetai sur le jaffa tout en tentant de prendre son zat. Le deuxième Jaffa qui restait en arrière fut étonné tout d'abord mais réagit avec une rapidité qui me surprit. Il amorça sa lance mais au moment du tir je réussis à me cacher derrière le Jaffa que je tenais toujours. Un de moins ! Je me saisis alors du zat et je tirai deux fois dans la direction de l'autre Jaffa. Il s'écroula à terre. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu mais ils étaient morts et moi vivante ! J'enfilai l'armure du Jaffa que j'avais zatté et je les fis disparaître. Je me dirigeai d'un pas que j'estimais normal pour un jaffa vers le hangar. J'ouvris la porte et je me retrouvai devant une dizaine de vaisseaux cargos. Aucun Jaffa ne faisait attention à moi ce qui me facilita les choses. Je regardai rapidement les différents vaisseaux et me décidai pour le vaisseau le plus proche de la sortie et qui était prêt à décoller. J'avançais lentement en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Un des jaffa occupé à donner des instructions pour le chargement du Naquada interpella vivement quelqu'un. Je m'arrêtai. La tension me faisait transpirer. J'avais envie d'un bon bain chaud… C'était étrange à quel point des pensées insignifiantes pouvaient nous traverser l'esprit dans les moments critiques pour nous permettre de ne pas perdre pied. Je me retournai lentement. Le casque que je portais, dissimulait mon visage mais il fallait que je modifie ma voix si je devais lui parler. Je me retournai pour faire face au Jaffa. Il regardait dans ma direction, c'était bien à moi qu'il s'était adressé. Je songeai un instant à courir vers le vaisseau. Mais il me serait impossible de l'atteindre avant d'être tuée. Il fallait que je fasse face à ce Jaffa ! Un second passa près de moi et se dirigea vers celui qui m'avait appelé. Ce dernier lui parla et ne s'occupa plus de moi. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il avait interpellé ! Une certaine euphorie s'empara de moi tandis que j'avançais vers le vaisseau. Plus que 3 mètres…plus que 2…et il était là à mes pieds ! Je n'avais qu'à faire un pas et j'étais libre. J'entrai dans le vaisseau et allai directement vers ce qu'on pourrait appeler des soutes où ils avaient entreposé le Naqquada. Je me cachai derrière une grande pile de ce métal si précieux, à la fois pour les Goa'ulds et pour nous. Je me sentais lasse, ma joie laissait place à la peur. La peur que ce vaisseau ne décolle pas. J'aurais pu prendre les commandes mais c'était trop dangereux. Plusieurs vaisseaux cargos étaient prêts également à partir. Ils m'auraient donc rejoint très rapidement. Ma vue s'obscurcissait lentement, ma tête tournait et déjà je sombrai tout doucement dans un rêve où je retrouvais le SGC, je revoyais sg-1, je rejoignais Jack...

Chapitre 5

Quand je me réveillai, je mis un instant à me rappeler où j'étais et le bonheur d'être enfin libre s'empara de moi. Je savais que tout n'était pas terminé mais j'étais libre, c'était le plus important. J'ignorais combien de Jaffa étaient dans le vaisseau mais cela m'était égal, je ferai en sorte d'en prendre le contrôle. Je sortis de ma cachette pour rejoindre l'arrière du vaisseau. Deux Jaffas discutaient. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup de gardes dans ce vaisseau, ce n'était qu'un vaisseau de transport. Je sortis mon zat délicatement pour ne pas faire de bruit et l'armai, puis d'un bond je pénétrai dans la pièce et les zattai. Ils étaient à terre. J'entendis un troisième courir. Il avait sans doute entendu les gardes tomber. Je me glissai derrière un panneau et attendis qu'il pénètre à son tour dans la pièce. Avant qu'il puisse donner l'alerte aux autres je le zattai également. Je fis disparaître toute trace de la lutte et des corps. Je me rendis alors dans le poste de pilotage. Il ne restait qu'un Jaffa qui était chargé de piloter l'appareil. J'avançais doucement et arrivant à sa hauteur le menaçai de mon arme. Il fut effrayé au départ puis une lueur passa dans son regard comme s'il savait qui j'étais.

« Vous êtes le colonel Carter, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Dites moi où nous sommes et pour qui est tout ce Naqquada !

- S'il sait que je vous l'ai dit il me tuera ! »Visiblement l'ombre d'Anubis le faisait trembler davantage que mon zat. Je pouvais le comprendre, Anubis était différent des autres goa'ulds…différent mais pas plus un dieu que les autres.

« Si tu ne parles pas c'est moi qui te tuerai ! » J'avais changé, je sentais en moi que j'avais changé. J'étais prête à tout pour rentrer chez moi et obtenir des informations supplémentaires qui pourraient peut-être sauver la Terre, c'était la seule chose que je désirais. La seule chose pour laquelle j'avais tenu aussi longtemps !

- D'accord… C'est pour Baal !

- Baal ?

- Oui, Baal ignore qu'Anubis est vivant. Pour ne pas qu'il le sache, Anubis se fait passer pour un autre Goa'uld et lui envoie du Naqquada.

- Pourquoi lui envoie-t-il autant de Naqquada ? Pourquoi n'en garde-t-il pas ?

- Il ne donne à Baal qu'une partie, le reste il le cache sur une planète jumelle de celle où je dois apporter le Naquada pour Baal. Et pour répondre à votre autre question nous somme très loin de votre planète. Vous êtes en plein milieu de l'empire des Goa'ulds. Chaque planète ici est gouvernée par un Goa'uld. La plupart appartiennent aujourd'hui à Baal mais elles reviendront bientôt à Anubis ! » A ce moment là le vaisseau sortit d'hyper-espace. Deux planètes, en effet jumelles, se tenaient devant nous. L'une paraissait néanmoins recouverte de lave, l'autre était recouverte d'eau, un peu comme la Terre.

« Où deviez-vous aller ? »

Il me montra du doigt la planète en proie aux flammes. J'aurais préféré qu'il me montre l'autre. La voix d'un goa'uld raisonna alors dans tout le vaisseau. J'ignorais ce qu'il disait et je compris alors qu'il fallait montrer à mon otage qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de me duper. Mais je savais également qu'il n'était pas dans l'intérêt d'Anubis que je sois capturée et amenée devant Baal. Le Jaffa et le Goa'uld parlèrent un instant puis ils se turent. Un Al'kesh était en approche. Le Jaffa m'aurait-il trahi ?

« C'est la procédure, il doit m'accompagner près de cette planète. C'est une prison et ma mission et officiellement de déposer des prisonniers.

- Mais c'est le Naquada que vous déposez.

- Un autre vaisseau est chargé de reprendre le chargement et de le conduire sur une autre planète. »

C'était un plan astucieux mais qui ne pourrait sans doute pas durer éternellement.

« Que dois-je faire ? » me questionna le Jaffa.

Fuir était impossible, même en passant en hyper espace l'Al'kesh allait nous rattraper facilement et détruire le vaisseau. Le mieux était de faire la livraison de Naqquada et de s'en aller ensuite. Nous entamions donc notre descente. Cette planète avait l'air horrible. On aurait dit celle où Apophis avait été emprisonné, où nous avions été emprisonnés. Il devait être impossible de vivre dans de pareilles conditions climatiques ! Le vaisseau se posa à un endroit à l'écart, dans une sorte de crevasse. Un autre vaisseau était là. Je remis l'armure des Jaffas et menaça de tuer le Jaffa en cas de non coopération de sa part. L'Al'kesh était toujours là au dessus. Il n'arrêtait pas de nous survoler. Deux Jaffas sortirent de l'autre vaisseau et commencèrent à transporter une partie du Naqquada. Mais ils remarquèrent très vite l'absence d'équipage et visiblement la réponse de mon pilote ne les satisfit pas. Il devenait urgent d'agir. Je serrai dans mes mains le zat et me postais à côté d'une lance goa'uld. Soudain l'un des Jaffas se tourna vers moi. Il était armé. Je le tuai avec deux tirs de zat. Les deux autres arrivèrent et pour plus de rapidité j'utilisai la lance. Il fallait partir maintenant ! Mais c'était trop tard, le vaisseau Al'kesh arrivait vers moi. Il avait sans doute observé la scène d'en haut. Dans ma lutte avec les Jaffas, les commandes du vaisseau avaient été endommagées. Il fallait donc que je courre jusqu'à l'autre vaisseau. Je parvins difficilement à l'atteindre et je le fis décoller. Mais il était alourdi par le Naqquada. Il me serait impossible d'échapper à l'Al'kesh. Ce dernier tirait en rafale dans ma direction. Le bouclier me protégeait mais déjà les systèmes commençaient à être endommagés. Il fallait que je me pose si je ne voulais pas m'écraser. C'était ma seule chance de m'en sortir. L'Al'kesh n'oserait sans doute pas se poser sur la planète je n'aurai plus qu'alors à réparer les dégâts et à repartir. Mais où se poser ? Comment échapper à l'Al'kesh ? Je ne pouvais pas… C'était impossible… Le désespoir s'emparait peu à peu de moi. J'avais tant souffert pour finalement mourir sur cette planète ! C'était injuste… Et… Et je ne voulais pas mourir mais alors comment faire. Une explosion ! Faire exploser le vaisseau, c'était le seul moyen ! Mais alors comment pourrais-je m'enfuir de ce monde qui m'apparaissait si hostile. Et le Naqquada, n'allait-il pas détruire la planète en explosant ?

Je pris alors une décision qui m'apparaissait à ce moment là, la meilleure. Prendre ue capsule de survie et m'éjecter du vaisseau cargo au moment où l'Al'kesh ne pourrait pas me voir et faire en sorte que le vaisseau cargo entre aussitôt en hyper espace et explose. Ce n'était pas très difficile à faire, il suffisait de reconfigurer le programme du pilotage automatique. J'avais déjà travaillé de nombreuses fois dessus dans mes missions précédentes alors je m'exécutai rapidement et au moment d'un passage près d'une montagne je m'éjectais du vaisseau dans une nacelle de survie. Le vaisseau cargo entra alors en hyperespace suivi de près par l'al'kesh puis une grande lumière m'aveugla un instant. Les deux vaisseaux venaient d'exploser. J'avais au moins réussi ça !

Il faisait sombre et les vapeurs qui se dégageaient du sol me grattaient la gorge. Mon regard se porta tout autour de moi dans l'espoir de voir un abri où me cacher. Mais rien… Juste des piques de pierre aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Et ce silence, si oppressant. J'ignorais tout de cet endroit mais déjà je le craignais. Je savais avant même de faire quelque pas sur ce sol aride que ma vie s'arrêterait sans doute ici, sur cette planète. Des larmes roulèrent lentement le long de mes joues. Cela faisait longtemps déjà que mon courage m'avait quittée. J'en avais assez de me battre pour survivre, assez que mes espérances soient anéanties par les goa'ulds. J'étais en colère, j'étais triste… mais seules les larmes pouvaient apaiser ma douleur à cet instant. Pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser aller, il fallait encore se battre. Mais pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Le souvenir de Jack, de son sourire, de son odeur, de sa force et son courage ne me quittait jamais. C'était pour lui que je me battais pour personne d'autre. Mais je ne savais même pas s'il était encore en vie, alors à quoi bon s'acharner…

Chapitre 6

Après m'être ressaisie, je découvris l'entrée des souterrains. Les prisonniers, pour éviter d'être asphyxiés par l'air ambiant s'étaient réfugiés dans les sous-sols où de nombreux tunnels avaient été creusés. J'appris par la suite que ceux qui avaient creusé ces tunnels étaient de la race que tout le monde là-bas considérait comme inférieure : les hommes. Souvent je me demandais combien de ces pauvres gens étaient mort en forant ces tunnels. Pendant tout le temps où j'étais restée là-bas, je n'avais jamais su exactement combien de superficie les tunnels couvraient. En effet, c'était immense, et divisé en plusieurs parties qui n'étaient accessibles dans leur ensemble que par les goa'ulds. Les hommes étaient cantonnés dans un coin le plus près de l'entrée et donc les plus exposés aux vapeurs et à l'air étouffant venant de l'extérieur. La chaleur était insoutenable la journée. Moi, comme tous les autres ne savions que le soleil s'était couché qu'en raison de la tiédeur qui régnait alors dans les tunnels. C'était si agréable cette brise qui soudain venait caresser votre peau. C'était le seul moment où j'oubliais tout. Où je pouvais penser à Jack, au SGC sans souffrir. Je me souvenais alors de ma maison, de la tiédeur régnant à la base, du sourire de Jack quand il venait me voir ou des ses mimiques quand je commençais une explication scientifique. Ces mêmes mimiques qui m'agaçaient tellement avant… J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce que je faisais, que seul le résultat comptait. Pourtant à ce moment là j'aurais tout donné pour voir une seule de ses grimaces !

Les jours passaient, les mois,… Au début j'avais compté les jours, les mois, puis j'avais arrêté ! A quoi bon se lamenter… Chaque jour j'essayais de trouver des moyens de sortir d'ici, mais aucune porte des étoiles, aucun vaisseau… RIEN ! Pourtant des rumeurs circulaient parlant d'anneaux. Mais si ces derniers existaient ils devaient se trouver dans les « appartements » de Ra'Kya, le Goa'uld qui gouvernait ce monde. Comment parvenir là-bas ? L'entrée était lourdement surveillée par une dizaine de Jaffas et de Goa'ulds.

Durant mes recherches pour parvenir à m'introduire discrètement chez Ra'Kya, je rencontrais plusieurs Tok'ras qui avaient été découverts par Baal et envoyés là. Je passais la plupart de mon temps avec eux. Cela m'aidait à garder la tête sur les épaules et à ne pas perdre espoir. Je savais également qu'ils pourraient m'aider pour Ra'Kya. Pourtant je n'ignorais pas qu'ils étaient traqués dans ce monde aussi et que m'aider pouvait les condamner à mort. Et c'est ce qui se produisit… Un des tok'ras, Mydiar, était persuadé qu'il fallait agir et trouver les anneaux. Nous discutions souvent de la meilleure méthode pour obtenir les informations sur l'endroit où se situaient les anneaux, mais à chaque fois, nous convenions que le risque à prendre était trop grand. Mais qu'avais-je à perdre ? Finalement un soir je pris la décision de mettre tout de même un de nos plans à exécution. Mydiar le comprit et ne voulant pas me perdre, il prit les devants et tenta de s'introduire chez Ra'Kya. Mais il se fit prendre et la sanction fut la condamnation à mort. Toutes les peines là-bas étaient des condamnations à mort, quelque soit le crime. Il y avait tellement de monde, de prisonniers qu'il fallait « faire de la place » comme aimaient le répéter les Jaffas. Toutes les exécutions étaient publiques. Une méthode encore pour faire régner l'ordre dans ce monde. Au début, je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé, je ne savais même pas qui allait être exécuté. La rumeur parlait d'un goa'uld s'étant introduit dans les quartiers de Ra'Kya, mais pas d'un Tok'ra. Au moment où je l'ai vu avancer je ressentis comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. J'avais tellement souffert jusqu'ici, et j'allais en plus perdre le seul ami que j'avais. Je ne pouvais arrêter les larmes qui roulaient le long de mes joues. Les sanglots m'étranglaient. Mydiar me vit à travers la foule et me fit un sourire et puis son regard changea, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Soudain une lueur flamboya dans ses yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Venez tous me voir mourir ! Ils vont tous venir ! » Il me regardait tout en hurlant ses phrases. Ils allaient, en effet tous le voir mourir… tous… plus de gardes ! Mydiar qui me regardait toujours avait sans doute compris que j'avais saisi le message et hocha la tête comme pour m'encourager et me souhaiter bonne chance. Ce Tok'ra, cet ami allait mourir et moi j'allais peut-être être libre… Je séchais mes larmes avec le revers de ma main et je fendis la foule en direction, en apparence, de la section des humains. Tout le monde allait penser que je ne voulais pas voir mourir mon ami. Je serai donc tranquille. Quand je ne vis plus personne je revins sur mes pas et pris la direction des quartiers de Ra'Kya. Il ne restait que deux Jaffas gardant l'entrée. J'approchai et au moment où ils allaient me demander de partir je saisis la lance du jaffa à ma droite et tirai avec sur celui à ma gauche pour ensuite tirer sur le premier. Je courus ensuite à l'intérieur et trouvai facilement les anneaux. Je les actionnai. Où allais-je ? Je l'ignorai, mais je savais que tout était mieux que cet endroit.

Je me retrouvai dans une salle sombre, où seul un faible rayon de lumière éclairait la salle. J'entendais au loin les pas de jaffas approcher. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une porte… une porte des étoiles ! Et à côté un DHD ! J'étais sauvée ! Je ne pouvais pas aller au SGC, je n'avais pas de code d'identification. Au site Alpha ? Non ils avaient l'intention de mettre un iris, et mon enlèvement avait sans doute précipité les travaux. Alors où ? P4X-925 ! Une équipe de scientifiques était là-bas pour exploiter une mine ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix il fallait que j'y aille, même si au fond j'ignorais s'ils étaient toujours là-bas. Le bruit des pas se rapprochait encore davantage. J'enclenchai le premier chevron… puis le second… le troisième… le quatrième…les Jaffas se rapprochaient toujours, ils seraient là bientôt… Allez plus vite ! Le cinquième… Le sixième. Plus qu'un ! La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit au moment où le septième chevron s'enclenchait et que la porte des étoiles s'ouvrait. Je ne pouvais pas me précipiter dans le vortex, ils pouvaient me suivre ! Il fallait qu'ils ne puissent pas passer et ne voient pas l'adresse. Je tirai avec la lance goa'uld que j'avais gardée et je tuai les premiers jaffas qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Il fallait y aller maintenant sinon le vortex allait se refermer et je n'aurai plus d'autre chance. Je me précipitais dans le vortex et j'essuyais les tirs des lances goa'ulds. L'un des tirs me toucha à l'épaule, un autre à la jambe. La douleur était insupportable mais il fallait que je me relève. Sur la planète il faisait nuit. Je me cachai derrière des buissons et j'attendais. Le vortex s'était refermé juste derrière moi comme je l'avais prévu, mais peut-être que les jaffas avaient vu l'adresse. Une demie heure, peut-être une heure se passa sans rien. Je sentais que peu à peu je perdais pied. La douleur à mon épaule et à ma jambe continuait de me lancer. Mais mon cerveau s'embrumait peu à peu… Pourtant il fallait que je surveille la porte, au cas… où… des…jaffas…traverseraient…la…porte…

FIN

DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE

La suite sera disponible dès que je l'aurai écrite. Je suis désolée pour le temps que cette partie à mise pour être écrite, mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. J'espère au moins qu'elle vous a plu !

15


	3. Partie 3 : L'ultime trahison

Un jour, peut-être…(suite)

**Auteur :** Sophie

**Disclaimers :** Cette fanfic est écrite à but non lucratif par une fan de stargate (vous en doutiez ! lol). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de MGM…. Et tout le blabla traditionnel ! Lol

**Genre :** Un peu tout, romance, aventure, suspense, drame, enfin tout quoi ! Bon alors là un peu plus de ship que dans les autres…

**Résumé : - De toute la fic :** Sam est faite prisonnière par Baal et attend que l'on vienne la sauver...

**- De cette partie :** Sam est enfin de retour au SGC mais était-elle prête à entendre la vérité ?

**Note de l'auteur (donc de moi…lol) :** Et bien c'est enfin la troisième partie qui devrait répondre à toute vos interrogations ! Alors lisez vite !

Partie 3

L'ultime trahison

Chapitre 1

Au fur et à mesure que je sortais de mon inconscience, des voix autour de moi me pénétraient sans pour autant que je comprenne leur sens. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Mais pourtant il fallait que je sache où j'étais. Que je sache si les Jaffas m'avaient capturée ou si j'étais saine et sauve !

Une voix… Une voix plus grave que les autres attirait mon attention. Mais qui étais-ce ? Je cherchais dans ma mémoire, dans mes souvenirs d'où cette voix pouvait provenir. Jack ! C'était lui ! Mais alors j'étais au SGC ! J'étais sauvée enfin. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait éclater. Mon sang battait dans mes tempes et commençaient à me faire souffrir.

« Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère ! » S'écria une voix.

« Tient bon Sam ! » Cette voix c'était celle de Jack. Bien sur que j'allais tenir bon, je n'avais pas enduré tout ça pour mourir là. Mais peu à peu, la voix de Jack s'éloignait et très vite elle ne devint plus qu'un murmure, puis de nouveau le silence.

Plusieurs fois je refis surface pour replonger quelques minutes plus tard dans un océan sombre et silencieux. Je ne parvenais pas à immerger tout à fait, mes forces me faisant défaut et m'entraînant vers le fond encore et encore…

Mais peu à peu, je sentais mes forces revenir et à chaque reprise de conscience je restais plus longtemps éveillé avant de sombrer à nouveau. Pendant ces courts laps de temps, je ne pouvais pas parler ni même ouvrir les yeux, je sentais juste le monde des vivants m'imprégner, me réconforter.

Au début je croyais que j'étais paralysée, mais plus le temps passait plus mes facultés revenaient pendant mes réveils. Un jour enfin, je pus ouvrir les yeux. Tout était noir, puis flou. J'arrivais à distinguer un visage mais pas de manière précise.

« Jack… » J'avais l'impression qu'une étrangère parlait à ma place. Je ne savais même pas si ce visage était celui de Jack mais c'était en tout cas la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir. Je ne savais pas si j'avais rêvé sa voix ou s'il avait vraiment été là. Mon dernier souvenir de Jack c'était lui tombant, touché par un zat… Je voulais être sur qu'il était toujours en vie… Tellement de gens étaient mort autour de moi que je ne voulais pas le perdre lui aussi.

L'image de Kyane était aussi constamment dans ma tête. Cette pauvre fille, comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle toujours en vie ? J'avais tellement besoin de ces réponses mais je redoutais en même temps de les entendre.

Pourtant un après-midi, je me réveillais pour de bon. J'étais fatiguée mais je savais que cette fois-ci je ne reperdrais pas conscience. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Ces derniers s'attardèrent sur le rideau blanc à ma droite. Toute était flou au départ mais très vite je distinguais les choses plus nettement.

« Sam… Sam tu m'entends ? »

Je tournis la tête vers la voix. C'était Daniel. Il était assis. Quand nos regards se croisèrent il bondit de sa chaise pour s'approcher du lit où j'étais allongée.

« Tu vas bien ? On était si inquiet. Docteur ! Docteur… Sam est réveillée. » Je lui souriais comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Le docteur arriva pour observer la réaction de mes pupilles et prendre ma tension.

« Colonel Carter est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ? Serrez ma main si vous comprenez ce que je vous dis. »

J'essayais de lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, mais je parvins néanmoins à lui serrer la main comme elle me le demandait et à lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

Daniel revint rapidement auprès de moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué son départ. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de parler… Il fallait que je sache, que j'obtienne les réponses à mes questions.

« Jack…Kyane…Teal'c… » Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure inaudible mais je répétais ces noms sans cesse jusqu'à ce que Daniel comprit enfin ce que je voulais dire.

« Ils vont très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Jack te racontera tout. Je suis vraiment content de te revoir parmi nous Sam. Tu nous as tellement manqué !

- Ah vous avez enfin décidé d'arrêter de dormir, j'allais bientôt proposer au médecin de vous lancer un sceau d'eau au visage pour vous réveiller. » S'exclama joyeusement Jack qui venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie. Je lui souris. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien…

« Bon il faut que vous vous reposiez maintenant, vous avez pleins de chose à nous raconter et nous aussi, mais quand vous serez dans une meilleure forme. »

Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais ma voix l'arrêta.

« Combien de temps… ?

- Combien de temps vous étiez inconsciente ?... 4 semaines environ. »

Je secouais la tête, ce n'était pas ça que je voulais savoir et dans son regard je pouvais voir qu'il le savait lui aussi.

« Combien de temps… » Insistai-je.

Il baissa la tête comme s'il se sentait coupable puis me regarda d'un air grave et imprégné de tristesse. Daniel avait également un comportement étrange. Je voyais bien que ma question les mettait mal à l'aise, mais je voulais une réponse.

« Combien ?

- 3 ans et Demi. On t'a cherché mais on n'avait aucune idée d'où tu étais… »

Je n'écoutais plus… 3 ans et demi ! J'avais perdu 3 ans et demi de ma vie dans cet enfer. J'étais furieuse. C'était injuste ! Mais très vite mon esprit militaire repris le dessus. Anubis ! Il fallait leur dire qu'Anubis était libre et avait des doutes sur l'efficacité de l'arme des Anciens en Antarctique.

« Anubis…

- Oui nous savons, il a réussi à sortir de son corps gelé. D'après les scientifiques, il y a eu un changement climatique sur la planète ce qui a provoqué le dégèle. C'était lui qui vous retenez prisonnière ? »

Je fis signe que oui. Mes paupières étaient de plus en plus lourde. Je n'avais alors plus qu'une envie, dormir. Dormir profondément, sans faire tout ces cauchemars qui hantaient mes nuits là-bas.

Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'ils disaient, je voulais juste dormir. Je sentis juste le vide causé par leur départ mais déjà je glissais dans un sommeil sans rêve, la première fois depuis… depuis qu'ils m'avaient faites prisonnières.

Chapitre 2

« Alors vous allez bien ce matin ? Les docteurs m'ont dit que vous ne vouliez pas rester à l'infirmerie ? » S'enquit Jack en entrant au mess.

J'allais en effet nettement mieux et je n'avais pas envie de rester enfermée à l'infirmerie. J'avais trop l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau prisonnière. Depuis mon retour au SGC, je ne supportais plus d'être enfermé. Il me fallait de l'espace pouvoir me promener comme bon me semblait et m'occuper l'esprit autant que possible pour éviter de penser à toutes ces années gâchées. Jack ne m'avait pas encore raconté ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence. Je savais juste qu'Anubis avait disparu et que Baal avait subi une grave défaite après que la rébellion Jaffa ait réussi le coup de maître de retourner la majorité des Jaffas contre les Goa'ulds. Pourtant j'avais envie de savoir. Je n'avais même pas vue Kyane et je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Je savais juste qu'elle était toujours en vie et qu'elle allait bien, mais rien de plus.

« Oh, je vais bien mon général… »Je fis une pose et le regardai intensément. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux la même profondeur et la même tristesse que j'avais pu voir avant… Mais il n'y avait pas que ça dans son regard… Il y avait aussi de la culpabilité. Pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'avais été faite prisonnière !

« Mon général. Il faut que je sache… que je sache ce qui s'est passé ! C'est très important pour moi.

- Oui… Vous avez le droit de savoir. Mais c'est une longue histoire… » Il soupira longuement, puis me convia à le rejoindre dans son bureau dans l'après-midi.

En attendant, je décidais d'aller voir Daniel et Teal'c. J'avais tellement de chose à rattraper et j'avais envie de me retrouver au milieu de mes amis pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé.

J'entrai dans le bureau de Daniel qui était en vive discussion avec Teal'c. Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait mais il n'était visiblement pas du même avis.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Sam ! Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ! Ne fais pas attention on bavardait c'est tout… Mais entre. Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? S'empressa de me demander Daniel.

- Je vais très bien merci. J'aurai bien envie de voir le ciel, mais sinon je vais bien.

- Eh bien pourquoi nous n'irions pas faire un tour en ville ? Tu pourrais passer chez toi chercher quelques affaires. »Me proposa Daniel.

J'acquiesçais. C'était une très bonne idée. Mais je compris très vite que Teal'c ne viendrait pas avec nous. La tension entre Daniel et Teal'c était plus importante qu'ils ne voulaient le laisser transparaître.

C'était étrange mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place au SGC. J'avais tant voulu revenir, et maintenant que j'étais revenue, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être chez moi. Tout avais changé. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c… Tout était différent !

Teal'c sortit de la pièce en me souriant. Je restais perplexe. Que se passait-il entre Daniel et Teal'c ? Daniel m'assurait qu'il ne se passait rien, qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une divergence d'opinion. Je voyais que c'était plus grave que ça, mais il ne voulut pas m'en dire plus alors je n'insistais pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur qui menait à la surface. Là, l'un des soldats nous demanda notre badge.

« Je n'en ai pas encore reçu. Je suis le Colonel Samantha Carter.

- Je suis désolée Colonel mais vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de la base, ordre du Général, m'expliqua le soldat visiblement gêné par la situation. »

Je me tournai vers Daniel qui paraissait furieux. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de quitter la base ? Me retenait-on prisonnière…encore ? J'avais presque envie de pleurer. J'étais revenue et rien n'était pareil. J'étais furieuse. Pourquoi me traitait-on de cette manière ?

Je courus dans la direction du bureau de Jack. Il fallait que je sache, il le fallait. Pourquoi tout avait changé ? Pourquoi tout avait changé sans moi ? J'entendais derrière moi Daniel courir et me demander d'attendre, qu'il pouvait m'expliquer. Mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je voulais l'entendre lui.

Lorsque je ne fus qu'à quelques mètres du bureau, j'entendis des voix à l'intérieur, celle de Jack et de Teal'c.

« Elle peut très bien avoir été infecté par une des nouvelles technologies d'Anubis. Elle peut être un danger pour le SGC. Avec la nouvelle menace que font peser les Orii, on ne peut pas prendre de tel risque. Je sais que c'est le Colonel Carter, mais il faut prendre des mesures, s'exclamait Teal'c.

- Je sais… Je SAIS ! J'en ai déjà prise. Elle ne sortira pas du SGC pour le moment et sera maintenu dans un espace restreint. J'ai pris toutes ces mesures ! Mais c'est du Colonel Carter que l'on parle, dois-je vous le rappeler ? Elle ne mérite pas ça !

- Je suis de nouveau en prison, c'est bien ça ? »

J'étais furieuse. Comment Jack pouvait-il me faire une chose pareille ?

« Ce ne sont que des mesures de sécurité. Vous êtes restée si longtemps absente… » Ses yeux n'osaient pas rencontrer les miens. J'étais furieuse, je voulais le faire souffrir, mais en même temps, je savais que ces mesures étaient nécessaires, l'inverse aurait été imprudent.

« Jack vous ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça sans qu'on l'enferme encore aujourd'hui ! S'emporta Daniel. »

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi le ton était monté entre Daniel et Teal'c. Une divergence d'opinion… La loyauté de Daniel me flattait mais je savais au fond de moi que Jack avait raison et je ne voulais pas le laisser dans cette situation si gênante plus longtemps.

« Ce n'est pas grave Daniel. Je comprends. J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose à sa place. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mon Général, j'aimerai vous parler en privé. »

Jack me regarda, alors, surpris par ma requête, mais soulagé que je ne contredise pas ses ordres. Il fit sortir Daniel et Teal'c et referma la porte derrière eux. Il s'arrêta un instant puis se retourna et porta son regard sur moi. Il semblait perdu et triste.

« Vous désiriez ?

- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Kyane ? Comment vous en êtes vous sortis ? Je me rappelle que vous aviez reçu un coup de zat et ensuite plus rien le trou noir jusqu'à mon réveil dans une cellule d'Anubis. »

A nouveau, ses yeux fuyaient les miens et s'attardaient sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas parler de toute ça. Mais pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ?

« C'est important pour moi. J'ai ressassé cette histoire des milliers de fois et j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. » Ma voix devenait implorante, je n'arrivais plus à me maîtriser. J'avais était forte si longtemps qu'aujourd'hui je n'arrivais plus à en trouver la force.

Jack me fit alors de nouveau face et son regard avait changé. Il avait l'air décidé, ou plutôt résigné.

« Vous vous souvenez de l'époque où mes rapports avec Kyane était devenu froid ?... Laissez moi finir. Il s'était passé quelque chose… » Son regard changea de nouveau et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Chapitre 3

Kyane paraissait si fragile et si forte à la fois. Elle ressemblait tellement à mon fils que j'avais perdu. Il aurait le même âge qu'elle s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident. Sam pensait que les sentiments de Kyane à mon égard n'étaient pas que de l'amitié. Peut-être mais je m'en fichais. Au fond de moi je la considérais un peu comme ma fille.

Ce jour-là, elle m'avait demandé de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. J'interrompis donc, un briefing de Sam pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si urgent. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, elle paraissait perdue, comme si elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. J'essayais de la rassurer pensant que cela concernait Morni'c, le tok'ra qui voulait absolument qu'on lui confit la fille. Elle s'emporta.

« Je me fiche de Morni'c. Je me fiche du SGC ! Je veux m'en aller. Je ne veux plus rester ici. Je veux PARTIR !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Et puis le trou noir. La dernière chose que je me rappelais c'était d'avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière moi et m'être retrouvé dans le couloir. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer. Je me retournais alors vers cette porte close et je l'entrouvris. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver. Elle était sur son lit, elle pleurait. Que s'était-il passé ? Je m'approchais lentement. Elle se retourna. Elle saignait du nez et commençait à avoir la joue bleue. L'avais-je frappé ? Comment aurais-je pu faire une chose pareille ! Il fallait que je sache ce qui s'était passé. Elle paraissait avoir peur de moi. Il était donc certain que c'était moi qui lui avait fait ça. Je lui demandais de m'expliquer ce qui c'était passé, que je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Elle ne me répondait pas puis elle me demanda de sortir. Elle hurlait presque. Je sortis. Je me rendis à l'infirmerie pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi cette perte de mémoire. Mais je ne voulais rien dire à propos de Kyane, pourquoi je ne le savais pas exactement, je me sentais sans doute trop coupable. Mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais il fallait que je sache ce qui c'était exactement passé dans cette chambre.

Les jours avaient passé, mais mon comportement à l'égard de Kyane avait changé. Je l'évité, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec elle dans une pièce. J'avais sans doute peur de lui faire du mal. L'éventualité que Morni'c la prenne avec lui ne me semblait plus aussi dépourvu de sens. Il ne voulait plus la voir au SGC. Elle devenait de plus en plus agressive avec tout le monde et le fait qu'elle lisait dans les pensées n'arrangeait rien.

Et un jour, elle disparut… Elle s'était enfuie du SGC. Tout cela était de ma faute. Elle avait fui par ma faute. Elle m'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal, et ensuite de l'avoir mise à l'écart. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais décidé de la chercher moi-même. Au fond de moi je savais où elle était. Je le savais sans doute depuis le début de sa fugue mais je n'étais pas sûre, je trouvais cette idée stupide. Pourtant un matin je suis partie à mon chalet près du lac et je l'avais trouvé là endormie dans le salon, près de la cheminée. Elle avait froid, elle grelottait. Je pris une couverture et je la couvris. Elle semblait si innocente…

A son réveil, elle avait changé, son agressivité avait disparu, elle paraissait lasse. Elle me regarda intensément et pris la parole.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes.

- De quoi parles-tu ? De ta fugue ? » Elle secoua la tête pour me dire non. De quoi parlait-elle de ce qui s'était passée dans la chambre ?

« Je voulais que tu ne te souviennes de rien. Je t'ai dit des horreurs sur Charlie. Tu ne voulais pas me frapper c'est moi qui t'es forcé, poursuivit-elle les yeux remplis de larme.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est de ma…

- NON ! C'est moi ! C'est juste moi ! Je peux contrôler les gens. Je peux leur faire faire ce que je veux. Tu ne voulais pas me frapper, tu en avais envie mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait. C'est moi qui t'ai persuadé de le faire. Je t'ai ensuite effacé tes souvenirs pour que tu ne saches pas ce que je t'avais fait. »

Tout devenait beaucoup plus clair à présent. Les gardes lui avaient obéi sans poser de question et après ne s'étaient souvenus de rien. De la même manière que moi je ne m'étais souvenu de rien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle le savait et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux brillés. Elle retrouvait le sourire. Elle voulait rentrer au SGC. Mais avant je lui fis promettre de ne jamais recommencer. Elle me le promit.

Chapitre 3

« Mon Général ? Vous m'entendez ? » Jack semblait parti dans un autre monde. Ma voix le réveilla brusquement.

- Je pensais à tout ce qui s'était passé. Je… Ce n'est pas important. Je vous disais que Kyane s'était enfui. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'elle pouvait contrôler l'esprit des gens : leur donner des ordres et ensuite effacer tout souvenir dans leur mémoire. Elle l'avait fait pour les gardes. Elle m'avait promis de ne plus le faire, mais elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Pendant tout ce temps elle nous trompait. Elle nous faisait croire qu'elle était effrayée, qu'elle ne savait rien… Mais ce n'était que des mensonges. Lorsque que nous avons été attaqué sur cette maudite planète, c'était un piège, qu'elle nous avait tendu. Elle m'a ensuite effacé la mémoire à moi et à Teal'c. On ne se souvenait de rien. Je savais que s'était elle mais je ne savais pas comment la forcer à tout nous dévoiler. La seule chose qu'elle nous a dit à cette époque c'était que Morn'ic était un traître. Il s'est avéré que s'était vrai. Mais la tok'ra le suspectait depuis la disparition de votre père. »

Mon père, à ses mots mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il était mort, pour que je ne parle pas, pour qu'il ne puisse pas se servir de lui contre moi. Il… Il me manquait tellement ! Mais je me ressaisissais, je voulais savoir la suite.

« Je vais bien mon Général. C'est juste mon père… Mais je veux savoir.

- D'accord. Kyane était l'esclave d'Anubis, et elle l'était toujours. Elle voulait vous échanger contre la vie de sa jeune sœur. Seulement ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'Anubis l'avait déjà faite tuer. Elle nous a tous trahi pour rien. Elle a essayé de se racheter en nous donnant des informations sur l'arme des Anciens et l'endroit où l'on pourrait trouver un autre E2PZ, mais je ne lui ai jamais pardonné ce qu'elle vous avait fait, ce que vous avez subi par sa faute !

- Où est-elle maintenant ?

- Enfermée dans la zone 51.

- J'aimerai la voir. »

Jack redressa la tête et me dévisagea perplexe. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas pourquoi c'était important pour moi de la voir. Pourtant j'avais attendu si longtemps des réponses. Il fallait que je lui parle il fallait que je sache la vérité de sa bouche.

Le téléphone sonna. Jack décrocha précipitamment. Il resta un moment en ligne puis raccrocha. Il semblait troublé, ou plutôt gêné. Que se passait-il ?

« Quelqu'un est ici pour vous voir ? Commença-t-il sans me regarder.

- Qui ?

- Pete. Il sera ici, dans quelques minutes. »

Pete ! Je… Je l'avais presque oublié. J'avais tellement pensé à Jack pendant toutes ces années. J'avais pensé à Pete bien sur, mais… C'était toujours le visage de Jack qui revenait inlassablement. Dans mes rêves, c'était toujours lui que je revoyais, toujours lui qui disparaissait… Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Voulait-il toujours se marier avec moi ?

Je restais silencieuse, plongée dans mes pensées. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis sa voix derrière mon dos.

« Bonjour Sam. »

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je ne savais comment réagir. J'aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose… n'importe quoi, juste rompre ce silence… Mais rien, ma gorge était nouée, ma bouche sèche. Je le regardais. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, un peu vieilli, peut-être. Il avait ce regard, le même que Jack, ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'ils ressentaient tous. Ce même regard qui me faisait horreur depuis que j'étais arrivée au SGC.

« Je vais vous laisser, vous pouvez utiliser mon bureau, s'excusa Jack tout en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. »

Je trouvais enfin la force d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien. » C'était une phrase banale, mais c'était tout ce dont j'étais capable.

« Toi aussi, répondit-il. Jack m'a dit que tu pourrais bientôt regagner ta maison, poursuivit-il, cherchant lui aussi à rompre le silence.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils prennent des précautions. Je suis restée 3 ans et demie là-bas, n'importe qui prendrait des précaution, précisais-je voyant que Pete allait protester. Que deviens-tu ? Demandais-je d'un ton que je voulais amicale.

- Je suis toujours flic, mais je travaille maintenant avec le NID. J'habite à Washington. Je… » Il s'arrêta un instant. On pouvait lire sur son visage la lutte intérieure qui se déroulait dans son esprit. Que voulait-il me dire qu'il n'osait pas ? Etait-il marié ? Avait-il des enfants ? Peut-être les deux.

« Es-tu marié ? » Je décidai de prendre les devant, lui faciliter la vie.

- Oui… Je croyais que tu étais morte ! Ils ont tous dit que tu étais morte… Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée Sam. »

Je l'étais également, désolée. J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. Tout avait tellement changé. Pourrais-je un jour me ressentir chez moi ? Pourrais-je un jour me sentir mieux ? Je n'en voulais pas à Pete de s'être marié. Il n'avait pas à m'attendre. J'en voulais juste à la terre entière d'avoir continué de tourner sans moi.

Je le réconfortai et le rassurai avant de le laisser partir. Je me retrouvais à nouveau seule dans le bureau de Jack. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Jack entra. Il me regarda, comme s'il voulait savoir si je tenais bon. Je prétextai de la fatigue et je sortis pour me diriger dans mes appartements. En ouvrant la porte mes yeux rencontrèrent le miroir sur le mur de droite. Je refermai la porte et me plongeai dans mon propre reflet. Les larmes coulaient le long de ce visage fatigué et las. Tout était tellement différent de ce que j'espectais. Tout avait tellement changé : Jack, Daniel, Teal'c… Toute ma vie était différente !

Cette nuit-là, mes cauchemars revinrent me hanter. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cet enfer de flammes et de fumée.

Le lendemain, je rappelais à Jack ma volonté de m'entretenir avec Kyane. Je fus surprise d'apprendre qu'il l'avait déjà fait venir au SGC pour que je puisse lui parler. Il voulait sans doute faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me mettre à mon aise. Il m'emmena auprès d'elle.

En ouvrant la pièce de la cellule, je pus enfin la revoir. Elle semblait toujours aussi fragile, effrayée même. Elle se demandait sans doute pourquoi je voulais la voir. Moi-même je n'en étais pas sûre.

Jack nous laissa seule. Un garde surveillait néanmoins l'interrogatoire. Je m'assis sur la chaise en face d'elle. Elle ne disait rien. Elle me fixait simplement, calmement. Elle sondait probablement mon esprit à la recherche d'information pouvant l'éclairer sur ma visite.

« J'aimerai que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qui s'est passé !» Comprendre était ce que je voulais le plus avec ma liberté. Aujourd'hui que j'étais libre, il me restait qu'à comprendre pourquoi j'avais perdu plus de trois ans de ma vie.

Je crus un instant qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre, mais finalement elle commença son récit.

Chapitre 4

Anubis et Baal savaient que l'arme des anciens nécessitait une importante source d'énergie. Ils ignoraient en revanche combien de puissance l'E2PZ disposait et s'il pouvait encore faire fonctionner l'arme pour protéger la planète Terre. Il était beaucoup trop risqué d'envoyer une flotte entière essayer de détruire la Terre et n'envoyer que quelques vaisseaux n'inciteraient pas les terriens à utiliser l'arme. Il fallait donc qu'ils trouvent un autre. Quel meilleur moyen que de capturer un membre du SGC ? Cette tâche s'était révélée beaucoup plus difficile qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ils allaient abandonner l'idée, lorsque Morni'c un Goa'uld ayant infiltré la tok'râ révéla l'identité de Jacob, le père du Colonel Samantha Carter. Ce dernier fut capturé aisément, puis torturé. Anubis obtint ainsi de précieuses information.

En premier lieu : l'arme des anciens n'était pas sur de marcher en cas d'attaque, l'E2PZ étant vide. Il apprit ensuite l'existence d'une enfant : Kyane. Cette dernière avait certains pouvoirs, dont celui de lire les pensées et celui de les contrôler. Il devint alors important pour Anubis de mettre la main sur cette enfant. Il voulait pouvoir utiliser son potentiel pour servir ses idées de grandeur.

Les jaffas, sous le commandement de Baal, ne mirent pas longtemps à la localiser. Ils détruisirent sa planète et ne laissèrent que deux survivants : Kyane et sa jeune sœur, Lyssia. Anubis avait de grand projet pour Kyane mais il fallait d'abord la contrôler. Il comprit très vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'infiltrer dans l'esprit d'un Goa'uld si celui-ci en condamnait l'accès, il s'en servit donc contre elle. Elle se devait de lui faire confiance, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il lui fit promettre de remplir sa mission en échange de la vie de sa jeune sœur. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas l'intention d'honorer cette promesse, mais Kyane n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Sa mission était simple : être découverte abandonnée sur une planète déserte par une équipe du SGC pour être ramenée sur Terre. Morni'c devait ensuite lui transmettre d'autres ordres. Cette première partie de la mission fut remplie parfaitement. Elle paraissait si fragile et innocente qu'aucun membre du SGC n'aurait pensé qu'elle se jouait d'eux et n'attendait que son heure pour les trahir.

Il y eu ensuite Morni'c. Il vint au SGC. Kyane sentit sa présence dès qu'il franchit la porte des étoiles. Tandis qu'il discutait avec Jack, il laissa entrer Kyane dans son esprit pour qu'elle cherche les ordres qu'Anubis devait lui transmettre par cet intermédiaire. Cette duperie fut exécutée plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que tous les ordres soient transmis et que Kyane fut prête à agir. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Kyane n'était pas d'une nature à trahir aussi facilement des gens qui ne s'étaient montrés qu'avenants et si gentils avec elle. Il était difficile pour elle de respecter les ordres d'Anubis. Elle se créa alors un motif : Jack. La colère de Jack lorsqu'elle lui parla de son fils qui s'était tiré une balle dans la tête. Elle manipula son esprit pour qu'il la frappe et lui effaça la mémoire. Après ça, il ne la considérait plus comme avant. Il s'en voulait pour quelque chose qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir commis. Mais c'était suffisant pour elle, pour avoir la force de les trahir et ainsi de sauver sa sœur.

Elle devait les emmener sur une planète, là des Jaffas les attendraient et se saisiraient des membres de l'équipe. Le plan était simple, mais Kyane avait mal jugé Jack. Ce dernier voulait l'envoyer avec les Tok'râ. S'il faisait ça, tout était perdu et sa sœur serait tuée. Il fallait gagner du temps ! Elle s'enfuie donc de la base. Elle alla dans le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait pour être isoler de tout : le chalet de Jack. Elle pensait rester quelques jours puis repartir pour la base. Elle fut surprise quand Jack la trouva. Ses doutes revinrent alors. Ils discutèrent toute la nuit. Elle lui raconta pour la destruction de son village mais pas sur sa capture et celle de sa sœur. Elle lui expliqua simplement que sa mère l'avait caché dans une des grottes et que lorsqu'elle était revenue au village le lendemain, tout le monde était mort. Elle lui avoua quelle pouvait contrôler l'esprit des gens et qu'elle s'en était servi contre lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre Jack. Elle lui parla néanmoins de la planète où il pourrait trouver un E2PZ.

Quand elle revint au SGC, tout était comme avant. Elle était presque heureuse et Jack se montrait un peu comme un père pour elle. Le seul point noir à l'horizon était Sam. Kyane était jalouse du lien qui unissait Jack et Sam, elle ne voulait pas perdre Jack, il fallait donc que ce soit Sam qui s'en aille.

Les ordres d'Anubis était claire : toute l'équipe devait être capturée. Mais au fond d'elle, Kyane était sûre qu'une seule personne suffirait.

Elle les emmena donc sur cette planète. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans cette clairière, elle contrôla leur esprit et recula le moment où ils sentiraient la présence des Jaffas. Ces derniers les entourèrent. Elle se concentra à nouveau de toutes ses forces. Il fallait qu'elle change le contenu de leur esprit, le contenu de la mission. Elle réussit ! L'un des Jaffas se dirigea droit sur Sam et brandit son Zat puis tira. Sam s'écroula au sol. Jack tenta de la rejoindre mais fut stoppé par le tir d'un zat. Les Jaffas prirent Sam et les armes de SG1 puis quittèrent la planète. Teal'c, Daniel et Jack ne bougeaient pas. Kyane contrôlait leur esprit et tentait d'effacer leur mémoire. Quand ils bougèrent enfin ce fut pour regagner la porte des étoiles après avoir fini une mission de reconnaissance sur une planète à laquelle Sam ne pouvait pas participer en raison d'une blessure à l'épaule.

Ils ne s'aperçurent de la supercherie qu'une fois de retour à la base lorsque certains s'enquirent de l'absence de Sam.

Kyane ne voulait alors rien leur dévoiler. Il était encore trop tôt ! Elle avait peur qu'Anubis ne tienne pas sa promesse. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas que Jack la haïsse. Elle savait à quel point Sam comptait pour lui mais elle aurait temps aimé la lui faire oublier !

Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelle de Morni'c qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter pour la vie de sa sœur et révéla toute la vérité à Jack. Ce dernier ne cacha que difficilement sa colère, même si au fond il comprenait pourquoi elle avait agi de la sorte. Il essaya par tous les moyens de retrouver Sam et envoya une équipe sur la planète où la sœur de Kyane devait se trouver. Il n'y avait plus rien. La planète avait entièrement était détruite. Le corps de Lyssia gisait au milieu de la place centrale, le sang recouvrant son corps. Même si Jack ne lui dit rien, elle le sut tout de suite et stoppa à partir de cet instant-là de parler jusqu'à la venue de Sam.

Une fois son récit finit, Kyane regarda Sam intensément, elle lisait en elle. Elle voulait savoir si elle la détestait ou non. Sam ne disait rien et restait silencieuse. Elle n'en voulait pas à Kyane. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Elle n'en voulait à personne, elle était juste pleine de cette colère qu'elle n'arrivait pas à apaiser. Elle se leva lentement sans un mot pour quitter la pièce.

Chapitre 5

Je sortis d'un pas lent. Je ne savais pas si la vérité m'aiderait à me sentir mieux, mais je n'avais plus ces questions sans réponses. Jack m'attendait. Il avait l'air impatient de me parler. Son regard avait changé. Il était confiant. A ses côtés, se tenait le Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell qui avait pris la tête de Sg-1 à ma disparition. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis mon retour au SGC. Je n'avais pas non plus eu véritablement envie de m'entretenir avec lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait volé ma place. Je savais qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

Je les saluais tout deux. Jack me demanda si j'avais obtenu les informations que je voulais. Je n'en étais pas sur, mais je pensais que oui. J'acquiesçai de la tête.

« Vous souvenez-vous du Colonel Mitchell ? Il a servit en Antarctique lors de l'attaque de la flotte d'Anubis, me présenta-t-il.

- Je me souviens. Vous aviez été gravement blessé.

- En effet, il dirige aujourd'hui Sg-1 et j'aimerai que vous rejoignez son équipe, que vous repreniez votre place au sein de Sg-1, comme avant, » m'annonça Jack fièrement.

Je ne savais que dire. Rejoindre Sg-1 était ce que j'avais toujours voulu, mais étais-je vraiment prête ? Etais-je prête à tout recommencer, à réécrire une autre histoire, à laisser le passer derrière moi ?

« Bien entendu, je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir. Vous me donnerez votre réponse quand vous vous sentirez prête ! Précisa Jack.

- Merci mon colonel. Je… Je dois aller à l'infirmerie pour un check-up.

- Bien sur, allez-y. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à être intégré à Sg-1 aussi vite. Je pensais avoir le temps de réfléchir à ma vie, à ce que je voulais réellement faire.

Les jours suivant se passèrent lentement, en réflexion. Allais-je accepter l'offre de Jack et rester dans l'armée ou allais-je oublier le passé et recommencer une toute nouvelle vie.

Le troisième jour je me décidais enfin. Jack frappa à la porte de mes appartements. Je l'invitai à entrer et refermais la porte derrière lui. Je restai un instant silencieuse, puis je lui fis connaître ma décision.

« Mon général. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces trois derniers jours à l'offre que vous m'avez faite de réintégrer Sg-1. Je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment prête à recommencer tout ça. Mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est ce que j'ai voulu durant ces trois années. Je serais très honorée de pouvoir reprendre mon travail et d'être à nouveau sous vos ordres.

- Je savais que vous choisiriez la bonne solution. Vous pouvez reprendre quand il vous plaira. Je ne veux pas précipiter votre retour, tout se fera en douceur, » poursuivit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui sourit également. Elle aimait tant être auprès de lui comme à cet instant, sentir sa présence, voir son visage… Elle avait tellement espéré le revoir. Tout son amour pour lui la submergeait en cet instant où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Le silence s'installa peu à peu entre eux. Il la regardait intensément dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y voir son reflet. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire… Mais par où commencer ? Elle voulait lui avouer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, que c'était grâce à lui et à cet amour qu'elle avait réussi à tenir pendant tout ce temps. Mais aucun mot ne sortait. Pourquoi ce silence ? Il n'y avait que ce regard si intense.

Jack rompit le silence le premier :

« Vous devez être fatiguée, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

- Jack… Mon général, se reprit-elle, merci… merci pour tout. » Il l'a contempla longuement. Puis, il lui fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle le regarda s'en aller. Elle n'avait rien dit, pourquoi ? Trois mots auraient suffi : « Je vous aime ! » Mais ces mots impliquaient trop de choses. Elle lui dirait la vérité : un jour, peut-être…

THE END


End file.
